


The Sex-Slave

by SlayerFromAnotherDimension



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo, Alpha Makki, Alpha Matsu, Alpha Tsuki, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, If Ushijima is in it than Alpha Ushijima, Kinda Medival, Kinda incest but not really, M/M, No Volleyball, Omega Oikawa, Omega Suga, Omega Yamaguchi, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Sex, Voyerism kinda, alpha daichi, no betas, poor oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFromAnotherDimension/pseuds/SlayerFromAnotherDimension
Summary: Just as Oikawa, an omega who cannot remember his old life apart from that he was covered in blood and captured, had gotten used to being a Maid of Honour. He is thrown between sibling rivalry, secrets and wars. However, without warning, he falls for a messy haired Alpha which then makes things even more complicated. WARNING:EXPLICIT RAPE is only in the first and fifth chapter but HINTS of it may be included in later chapters. If you don't like, don't read or skip past the moments. Please leave KUDOS AND COMMENTS, I'd love to know what you are thinking.





	1. The Princes' arrival

Oikawa was sat down in the garden, smiling as the breeze hit his face and smelling the pollen and freshly cut meadows. He usually spent his free time here, watching the gardener. He loved escaping the tiresome day of chasing after the Princess and avoiding Alpha guards who tended to leer, he loved to sit down for at least a moment to relish and bathe in the warm glow of the sun. He had only been here a week or so, enslaved by the King to be his daughters Maid of Honour.

Considering, Oikawa's family had just been slaughtered and he was covered in blood, he did not see much to do but to take whatever was given to him, he had never learned how to fight and apart from his tall physique, he hadn't got much muscle. Especially as Oikawa seemed to have been surrounded by dead bodies and not knowing why or how he had gotten there made him think that, somehow, this King would be on his side. But, amongst other stupid mistakes Oikawa was sure he had made in his life, he was wrong. And now he had to deal with the consequence. That was not to say that he didn't struggle, it was just to say that after the three days of torture he had to endure after trying to escape only once he is not ready to make it four. Still it would be so easy to just...

"Oikawa." The gardener said, stopping Oikawa from his thoughts he turned his head and looked over at him. "The two Prince's will be here soon, I would pretend like I'm doing what I'm meant to be doing, if I was you. The second eldest, he is not the most kindest soul." Oikawa narrowed his eyes, he had heard about these Princes' before, from small talk in the Palace. There were three, the eldest, (heir to the throne), the middle and the youngest. All of them, including one of their sisters, were Alphas. There was another Princess, the one Oikawa was a personal servant to, who was an omega, and she was the youngest of them all. The family, itself, was alright but there were many rumours of how the middle brother was known to be quite a brute and how the Kingdom was lucky he was not the heir. Oikawa had never seen the brothers, as when he was brought here, they were making negotiations at a far off Kingdom. 

"Thank you, Hitoshi-san." Oikawa stood himself up and bowed slightly before scampering off into the Palace, he quickly ran through the long corridors and halted himself once he had reached the Princess' door. He knocked on it twice, to see if she was there and received a small "come in". Once he entered he sighed at the sight, Ayaka was sitting at her dressing table, a broken necklace in her hands and she was crying quietly. Oikawa would have laughed at her, if he wouldn't be doing the same thing if he had such a necklace, and if she wasn't the princess. He looked at her scrunched up face and examined how red her eyes were, she looked like a child even though she was only a couple years younger than him. "Ayaka-hime. You mustn't look too upset, it's fine, it was just one necklace."

"One necklace?" She shrieked, she slammed the pieces down on the table and Oikawa swallowed. "This was the most important necklace I have ever owned. My brother gave it to me!" Yet you never wear it. Oikawa thought, he pouted and bravely decided to stand closer to her. He was taller than her, but only just, and she never liked to look up, so he would always find himself either hunching a bit or keeping his gaze fixed to the ground. Usually the former, he wasn't that undignified yet. 

"Ayaka-hime, your brother will be back soon, I'm sure he will have got you a new one." Ayaka seems to brighten at this, she wiped her tears away angrily and moved closer to Oikawa. Just like a child.

"Hmm, I guess your right. He will still be angry that I broke it, though. What shall I do?" There was knock on the door which interrupted Ayaka, who soothed her hair down and calmly stated that the person could come in. 

"What are you crying about now, Ayaka. Stop being so pathetic and hurry up and get ready." Oikawa turned and saw the other Princess standing by the door; she turned to face and him and eyed him carefully. He looked down after a few seconds, remembering when she had backhanded him for examining her, she laughed and Oikawa fought the urge to run at her right then. "Aren't you meant to be helping her to get ready?" She sneered and Oikawa jumped slightly, he nodded frantically before quickly reaching into Ayaka's closet and picking a nice outfit for her to wear, he placed it neatly on the bed. 

"Your clothes for the day, Ayaka-hime." 

"Oh, that's nice. Did father buy that for me?" Oikawa nodded at the same time that the other Princess grunted in agreement. "Leave, Kazumi, I'm going to get changed." Kazumi nodded and left the room, she shut the door behind her, harder then she should have. 

"You always get so tense when she enters the room." Ayaka giggled, she bumped his chest and shook her head. "You should be careful though, the last time that she took an omega in her room, he couldn't walk for days, she always did have a thing for brunettes..."

Oikawa stuttered, "I don't like her!" He shouted before realising what he had said, he widened his eyes and glanced over at Ayaka who had stopped pulling her dress over herself. "I mean, Kazumi-hime is, handsome and a good princess, but I don't want to...sleep with her."

Ayaka stayed still for a moment before moving once more. "That's fair enough, no ones going to force you." She said airily and Oikawa cringed. She really didn't know her siblings at all, did she? "Don't worry anyway, I think he was blonde. Oh, I don't know, I can't remember, she hasn't bed anyone in a while." 

Oikawa had nothing to say so he settled with just a nod; he fiddled with the hem of his skirt. It was customary for the omegas who worked here to wear a simple dress, and because of the second eldest Prince, the dress was extremely short. It made it unbearable in the winter, and for someone like, Oikawa who doesn't tan but simply burn, it wasn't too enjoyable in the summer either. Before long, Ayaka seemed ready enough to leave the room, of course, Oikawa left with her. As soon as they walked outside, a small crowd parted to let them through and Oikawa could see that the Prince's were already here. As they stepped off the carriage, one by one, Oikawa could see that all the Princes, like their sisters, were incredibly attractive. They were all slightly tanned, tall and dark haired, with either lazy smiles that were stuck on their face or a scowl that made them look intimidating. As they all cuddled together, you could see the resemblance quite clearly and it took a while for Oikawa to point out the significant brute. The one Kazumi had hugged first. The brother she was closest too. 

Throughout the whole scene and the announcing of a feast in the evening, in honour of the Princes' return, Oikawa tried his best to avoid the Princes. He inched slowly towards Ayaka's room until he was just waiting by her door, hoping that she wasn't close to any of her brothers and that they didn't visit her room often. Hoping he would go unnoticed. He stood extremely still, not wanting any attention directed at him and he kept his gaze downwards in case any guard or even Prince got the wrong idea. At least twenty or so minutes later, the crowd started to slowly disperse, servants having to do work, not wanting to get caught doing extra chores and Princes' growing tired of telling stories of far off lands. Oikawa was left with the view of the royal siblings mingling about in the gardens, they shared a few hugs and kisses before Ayaka, much to Oikawa's relief, started to wander back into her room, he kept his eyes down after spotting her walking towards him and so he didn't realise that one of her brothers had followed her. 

"And who is this?" A deep voice made Oikawa grimace, knowing the question was about him, before he could look up and glower at the man himself, a hand on his chin brought his head up, unwillingly. The Prince was tall, very tall and from up close, his Alpha musk and muscular arms, Oikawa could tell that he was strong. 

"He's my maid of honour, and he should be helping me get ready." Ayaka said sternly, Oikawa was grateful for her tone but it did not seem to faze the Prince. "Aoi, please, the feast is soon." She added, but she also took a step back, not wanting to anger her brother. A hand started to trail itself up from Oikawa's bare knee and thigh up until Aoi could cup his ass; he winced at the touch and tried to push Aoi away only to be brought closer to him. The Prince sniffed at his neck and smiled against it, placing a kiss there and tightening his hand around Oikawa's arms. Oikawa looked behind the Alpha to see that the other siblings had left, maybe not realising what had happened or had run away from their brother, he also realised that Ayaka had turned away, not wanting to watch. He glared at her for her lack of effort in helping him out the situation and tried to struggle once more, knowing he had to help himself. 

"Quite playful, huh? God, you smell good, and you're not even in your heat." The Prince growled lowly, he brought Oikawa closer to him making Oikawa turn his ahead away in distaste. "You will meet me in my room tonight or I will make you regret it." The threat was clear and Oikawa nodded slowly, Aoi finally let go of his grasp then and Oikawa pulled his skirt down. "I'll see you soon, beautiful." He clicked his tongue and Oikawa turned his head away and as he watched the Prince's shadow saunter away from him. He then turned his burning gaze towards Ayaka who was now facing him, a scowl on her face and a hand on her hip.

After a long moment she huffed and strolled inside her room, dragging Oikawa in with her, he stumbled slightly at her fast pace and gasped when she threw him on her bed. He bounced slightly and had to place his hands on either side of himself to stop himself from falling off the other end. Was she angry with him?

"Now I'm going to have to get ready very quickly, he never could control himself could he?" Oikawa tried his best not to glare, he really did, but he couldn't help it. She had stood there and watched him get molested by her own brother and let it be, because he couldn't control himself? She turned around and seemed to notice his glare before he could stop himself. "I am sorry, you did not need that. If I could have I would have stopped it. I would even try and convince him not to bed with you tonight." She let this sit with him for a while; he nodded his head slowly as if in understanding, before watching her put a finger to her chin. "You are...not a virgin, right?"

Oikawa felt his stomach tense and his eyes sharpen their intensity towards her and he stood up taller, abruptly, surprising Ayaka. "No, I am not, but I still do not want to sleep with your brother, in fact, any of your perverted siblings so if you could just-" Oikawa was stopped by a harsh sting to his cheek and he quickly caressed it whilst looking down at Ayaka. 

"Watch your tone." She hissed, "they are the royal members of your family you ungrateful brat." With this comment she grabbed some of Oikawa's brown locks and pulled him down, he yelped in pain and tried to pry her hands off. She was surprisingly strong. Oikawa looked up to see her eyes and saw a fury that he had never seen in her before. She must love her siblings. 

"Ayaka-hime." He started but before he could finish his sentence she had pulled off of him and walked to the other side of the room, she turned her back against him and he knew that meant he should keep his mouth shut. He stood up shakily and walked over to her wardrobe, where he selected a large red ball gown which included many folds and creases, he knew it would suit the ceremony and the Princess' hair as later he would plait it and tie it in a small bun at the side of her head to show off the long ruby earrings and small matching necklace. After he was finished with the last touches he nodded his head, not wanting to speak and looked intently as Ayaka examined herself in the mirror, she smiled at the sight. Before they left the room she handed Oikawa a small bracelet, it was gold and it hugged Oikawa's wrist in a comfortable manner. 

"To show you are my maid of honour." She spoke softly and Oikawa allowed himself to feel relieved at this sign of forgiveness. They reached the banquet a bit later than the other Princess but just in time for the announcing of the Prince's entrance. Oikawa noticed how all the people sitting there were lords, ladies, allies (other royal families) or their personal servants. Nothing but the best for the three Princes' of Seijoh. As Aoi walked in, side by side with the other brother, he shot Oikawa a grin who relayed it with a look of disgust. 

"Ayaka-hime." Oikawa whispered and much to his gratitude she looked up at him, he was standing behind her as she sat down at the table in front of the crowd. The Princes' one by one took a seat either next to her or the other side, where their mother sat. "What are your brother's names? I am new here so..." He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his sentence.

"The eldest, Hikaru, the next Aoi and then the other is-" She was interrupted by a cough from her father and she turned her attention towards him after a few nods and hints he finally stood up and addressed the crowd in front of himself. 

"I thank you all for joining me and my children here today, and I am glad to inform you that, yes, the negotiations did go well. And that, yes, thanks to Seijoh, we now have five strong armies!" With this the crowd roared with praises and cries of happiness, the people who sat merely clapping were the Royals and a few of the Lords. "We share a feast to celebrate this and the return of the heir, Hikaru and his two brothers!" All three of them stood up systematically and bowed politely at the crowd, exchanging smiles and winks and then sitting down slowly. Almost like a show. As they all took their seats, Oikawa and a few other servants, walked down from the high table and moved to sit by other servants. A few were made to stay up there to pour wine and such.

After at least an hour, Oikawa was called to the high table to help with the rushing servants and lighten the load by helping pour wine for the Lords and Royal members. Oikawa sighed but walked up, a wine jug in one hand and a towel raking on another arm. When he reached the King's raised arm, he poured wine in his glass and moved aside and let the man eat his food. After another five minutes, he repeated the action, the more he did this the more likely the King was to get drunk and so he quickly shuffled away and let the Queen sort her husband out. Oikawa, looking around him and noticing how no one was paying attention to him, turned his body around and was about to make off when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around quickly to try and attack his oppressor quietly but as soon as he turned around he was met with Aoi's grin. 

"Ah, we keep bumping into each other, huh?' 

"Or maybe you just ordered for him to be put here." Another voice said, Aoi scowled and turned around to look at his brother. The one Oikawa did not know the name of. "Look, there are plenty of pretty omegas waiting to be bed by you, leave the servant alone."

"This is not your business, leave out of it.' Aoi snapped before turning back to look at Oikawa, 'anyway, as I was saying. I don't think I can wait for later-' 

"It's just an hour." Oikawa interrupted, "then while I sort Ayaka-hime out, but, you can wait that long, can't you?" Aoi's brother choked on his drink and started to chuckle loudly and Aoi's cheeks tinged a bright red, he brought a hand down on Oikawa's upper thigh, making Oikawa jump in his dress and Aoi's scowl deepened.  

"You will pay for your attitude, whore." Aoi turned Oikawa around and pushed him away, "I will see you soon." He smiled again and Oikawa cringed at the way his eyes seemed to loom over him, even as he walked off.

Sorting Ayaka out was easy; he quickly undressed her and wiped her make up off, with small towels, before undoing all of her hair. When she requested for a bath, he cleaned the bathtub from old dirt and poured hot and cold water in to have the perfect temperature for her. As she stepped inside it and asked him to wash her, he hesitated but grabbed a small sponge. She grabbed his arm before he could start to wash her and she turned around, a bit of water splashing on himself and smiled at him. 

"Go get someone else to do this, I don't want to be the reasoning of my brother punishing you." Oikawa was startled at this, he had thought that she would make him take his time to make sure that he was punished by her brother, that maybe she'd be more cruel.

"Thank you Ayaka-hime!" He shouted, as he ran off. As he opened the door he fell onto Sugawara and stopped himself from walking further. "Ayaka needs to be washed, and she sent for you to do it."

"Why me?" Suga asked but as he looked up he saw that Oikawa was already far away from him, he shook his head with a smile and walked inside the room. "Ayaka-hime, I'm here to wash you?" 

''Yes, come inside Sugawara. And take your time too." Suga nodded and shut the door behind him whilst rolling his eyes, unnoticed. 

Oikawa stopped running halfway through the corridor, not wanting the Prince to have the satisfaction of seeing him out of breath and knowing that he rushed to get here. Once he made it to the door he knocked loudly. The guards around him glanced down at him, smirks stuck to their smug faces. A booming "Come In," was heard and Oikawa took that as his cue to open the door and walk inside the room, inside Aoi was sitting on his bed, just a small silk robe covering himself. 

"Ahh, beautiful, you are finally here." Oikawa narrowed his eyes and decided not to speak just yet. "I've been waiting all day for this." He gestured for Oikawa to come closer and Oikawa, not wanting to get punished further, did as he said. "Make me a bath, it's in the other room, quite a big one. Bigger than Ayaka's anyway." Oikawa frowned, confused, but nodded and walked inside the other room connected to this one, as he walked inside he paused to take in the room. The room itself was either just a huge bathtub, or steps leading into the bath, and the room was extremely big. Oikawa gasped a little and as he walked in, he noticed the bath was already filled. 

"The servants fill it every morning and I bathe in it every night." Aoi explained as he walked inside the room, he draped an arm over Oikawa who shuddered at the contact. "Ring this bell and they'll do something, I can't remember what, to turn the heating on. Well, to heat the water at least." Aoi rang the bell, there was one placed behind Oikawa and he could see another opposite them, he watched as Aoi took his robe off completely and sat inside the water, he turned over and smirked at Oikawa. 

"Strip, or else." Oikawa nodded slowly and began to pull his dress up over his head and watched how Aoi examined him whilst licking his dry lips. After a while, Aoi stepped out of the water and brought him back with him. "You are splendid." Aoi growled, he nipped at Oikawa's jaw and then trailed small bites down to Oikawa's chest. Without warning, Aoi pushed Oikawa inside the bath and laughed as Oikawa spluttered in surprise. Oikawa brought himself up and sat at one of the inside bath edges so that he was still in the water, not wanting to anger Aoi. 

"Now let me make something clear. You do not talk to me in any rude manner." Aoi said as he stepped inside the bath and seated himself next to Oikawa, "You service me. You let me fuck you whenever I want, how I want. Nothing is about you. You are mine." Aoi then lifted Oikawa slightly out of the water and placed him on his lap. Oikawa let him, for now. He did not know what Aoi was like, and from stories that he was told, getting on his wrong side meant not just death for you but for at least a hundred other servants and not without harsh and brutal torture first. "You will obey my every wish and be whatever I want you to be. Oh, and you will call me master, nothing else. Do you understand?"

After silence, Oikawa realised that Aoi wanted him to speak or nod in affirmative and so he managed a shaky "yes master". Aoi smiled at this and, again, decided to shove Oikawa back in the water but this time when he brought Oikawa up, Oikawa was forced to face Aoi's cock, already hard and prominent. 

"Suck it, whore. And moan around it like I know you want to." As Oikawa got ready to brace himself, Aoi grew impatient and shoved half of his length into Oikawa's mouth who gagged at the contact. "Mind the teeth and swallow."

Oikawa rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Before he could get used to it, Aoi thrusted the rest of his impressive girth down his open throat and turned them both around so that he was on top of Oikawa, his dick still in Oikawa's mouth. After a moment he pulled out till the head was just at Oikawa's mouth and then thrust deeper inside. After a few unforgiving thrusts, and many of Oikawa's tears being shed, Aoi stopped with just the head of his dick back again in Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa did not know what to do and so licked around the head and closing his mouth around it, hoping to quickly make Aoi cum. 

Aoi took this well and threw his head back as he groaned, but soon enough he shoved his length down Oikawa's throat once more. Oikawa choked around it and he could feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried so hard to control his breathing. 

"Take it, take it, take it you dumb fuck!" Aoi growled and he thrusted again and again down Oikawa's mouth. "This is all your good for, giving me attitude you stupid whore. You better moan and take it." Oikawa could feel the thrusts going deeper and faster and came to the conclusion that Aoi was close. He quickly lifted a hand and started to massage his balls, prompting it to make it quicker. 

After two minutes, more or less, hot cum was spilling down Oikawa's throat and Aoi decided to pull out to make some of his load land on Oikawa's cheek and lips. Painting him with his seed and as Oikawa slowly opened his eyes he could see Aoi's menacing smile. 

"You loved that didn't you?" He spat; he hoisted Oikawa up and turned him around on his stomach. "Well lucky for you, I'm not done yet."

 

The corridor for at least half the night was filled with groans and cries, the guards either smiling down at themselves or glancing towards one another in clear discomfort. Only one person walked through it towards the kitchens and that was the youngest Prince. His expression blank and his walk heavy, once he reached the kitchen he prepared a plate full of food and quickly walked towards the servant’s rooms. He waited until he could hear a person walking towards him, he stood up and watched how the Omega whimpered with each step and how he limped pathetically while walking. When the Omega noticed him he stopped his walk and looked away. "I have already serviced one Prince, I do not wish to-"

"I don't wish for you to service me.' The Prince said, he showed the Omega the food in his hands and he saw how the Omega narrowed his eyes. 'Please, let me inside. I will not touch you. I am nothing like my brothers.' The Prince pleaded, the Omega walked towards him and opened the room. The Prince noticed that he did not share the room with anyone else, the perks of being a maid of honour.

"Come in then.' The Omega said after a while, his tone hard but the Prince did not mind. 'It's not like I had a choice anyway.' The Omega muttered as he closed the door behind them. 'Thank you, for the food.' 

"I am sorry, for what my brother is like. I will try to find a way to make him stop but until then I will do my best to help you." Oikawa eyed the prince, his hair was messy and his eyes small and sharp but the smile on his face was genuine and he had not done anything to harm Oikawa, yet. But still to have one brother abuse you in many graphic ways and then another brother to treat you with kindness didn't sit well with Oikawa. They were related. They must have many similarities.  

"Thank you." Is all he said and the Prince took this as a good sign. "And like I said before, thank you for the food." The Prince stood up and bowed at Oikawa awkwardly who widened his eyes at the gesture. "What is your name?" The Prince asked while he was at the door. 

"Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa answered honestly, he picked up a bit of the meat and placed it into his mouth gently. The Prince stood there awkwardly for a moment and Oikawa sighed. "What's yours?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

 

 

 

 


	2. A New Position

An abrupt knock on the door added with the cold gust of wind from the window beside his bed, woke Oikawa up from his sleep and he found himself sitting up and looking at the door. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and wiped at his bleary eyes. Who knocks on a servant’s door? 

"Come in?" The door immediately opened, making Oikawa jump and he saw a plate full of food enter his room before a familiar Alpha walked in afterwards. "Kuroo? I mean Prince-"

"Yeah, it's me. I thought I'd let you lie in and so changed your routine, Sugawara Koushi will be taking on your duties for today. And, you missed breakfast." The Prince lifted the plate in his hand higher, implying that the food on the plate was all for Oikawa. Oikawa gaped at the Alpha, not knowing what to say. "Oh, and before you say anything, Sugawara volunteered."

"W-why?" Was all Oikawa could manage. It didn't make sense. Why do this? He was a Prince, he could take what he wanted, why help a servant?

Kuroo sighed at this and decided to place himself on the edge of Oikawa's bed, ignoring how Oikawa shuffled back from him. "I told you I would help you." He said, like that small sentence suddenly made Oikawa realise why a Prince of one of the most powerful Kingdoms is sitting here, helping his brother's whore. Before he could ask another question a plate of food was pushed onto his lap and Oikawa glanced back up at the Prince, who was smiling at him earnestly. "Eat, I'm going to take you somewhere after."

"Look, thank you, Sir, for the breakfast, I am grateful but I can't allow you to take away my duties for a day and to take me somewhere, it can be seen as...wrong, I'm a-"

"Person. You are a person who had to deal with something you shouldn't have to deal with.' Kuroo interrupted, "and I want to...I want to make up for it."

"You didn't do anything." Oikawa hissed, "and maybe you should've stopped him rather than do all this behind his back. Why are you scared of him?" Oikawa stopped himself but refused to apologise for his outburst, instead he chose to examine the man in front of him. 

"I know, I should've tried to stop him but...I couldn't. Not because I was scared of him." Kuroo sighed and messed his hair up even more, "I wish I could tell you why. But, I don't know you." They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kuroo slapped his hands together, startling Oikawa. "Anyway, eat up. We should leave soon." 

"Don't you have other omegas to take? I'm sure all the other omegas, the royal omegas, would love to accompany you." Kuroo chuckled at this, he nodded slowly before looking up and realising that Oikawa was being serious. 

"I don't like those omegas. Either too submissive or too boring." He answered honestly. 

"Well, what about you? Before you were here, I'm sure you gained attention from a lot of Alpha's." Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the ground, thinking through the ways he could answer best. 

"I-I don't remember." He answered with a shrug of defeat and he watched how Kuroo arched an eyebrow with interest. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oi Shittykawa! You missed breakfast you idiot! Do you want to-" A smaller Alpha, wearing only a tight pair of brown trousers and lack shoes, stormed into the room and noticed the Prince on the edge of Oikawa's bed. He looked towards Oikawa who was still looking at the ground and focused his gaze on the Prince, glaring at him. They stared down each other for a moment. Iwaizumi soon began to scowl and he crossed his arms while tilting his head slightly upwards. "Sorry, I didn't realise that you were here, considering that he is a maid-of-honour and not a-"

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa warned and Iwaizumi opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm not here for that." Kuroo stated, he stood up but he noticed how the Alpha in front of him didn't budge. Huh, he was brave. "Oikawa, should we go?" Kuroo asked, taking Oikawa's hand in his and Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the contact. Oikawa was a servant. "Shall we go?" He asked again and Oikawa nodded, uneasily, still looking at Iwaizumi. 

As they walked outside, he pulled away from Kuroo's grasp gently and walked towards Iwaizumi, "I'll explain later, I'm going to be fine." He smiled slightly before he ran to keep up with Kuroo, who didn't stop walking, but instead pretending that Oikawa hadn't let go of him at all. 

"That was rude." He admitted as they walked towards the stable, the floors they walked on were freshly polished and so their shoes squeaked a little as they moved, other guards who were scattered everywhere tried to keep their gaze off the both of them. Oikawa looked up at the Alpha who huffed a sigh out from his thin lips, but he didn't seem too annoyed. 

"I don't like it when people assume I'm like my brother, I try hard to be the opposite." Oikawa nodded at the answer but shrugged his shoulders casually whilst averting his eyes towards the marble columns. 

"Iwa chan doesn't usually judge people like that, but you have to understand what he saw when he came inside." Kuroo nodded at this, he looked down at Oikawa with a questioning look. 

"Are you two together?" He asked. The question was innocent but for a Prince to ask was quite inappropriate. Why should he care anyway? If he wanted Oikawa, he could just take him. Oikawa had to answer nonetheless. 

"No. I've only known him for two weeks. We are quite close though, considering. He's very...protective of people he cares about." 

Kuroo nodded again and they walked in silence until they finally saw the horses. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" Kuroo asked, Oikawa realised saying 'no' would be better than saying he wasn't sure because he can't remember and risk being seen as suspicious against a Prince who was supposedly helping him, so that was what he said. Kuroo seemed to narrow his eyes at this but he knelt down after a moment and Oikawa stepped back suddenly, unsure of the Prince's intention. 

"I'm going to help you onto the horse." He explained himself lazily; Oikawa decided the reason was good enough and so stepped forward closer to his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, he placed a foot on Kuroo's hand and held onto the horse's saddle as Kuroo thrusted him into the air. Oikawa quickly braced himself on the horse to prevent slipping off and it was only when he landed on the saddle he felt a sharp pain travel from his lower body up onto his spine. He let out a yelp and he watched how Kuroo seemed to wince at this and after a second longer, Kuroo jumped up behind Oikawa. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, he placed a hand around Oikawa's waist to pull him back against his chest. "Lean back on me and place your legs higher to put more pressure on them instead on your..."

"Okay." Oikawa huffed, he did as Kuroo advised and waited until Kuroo decided it was safe enough to start riding. Before they started to ride, Kuroo stroked the horse's mane and pulled Oikawa even closer to himself. 

The Alpha's arms were both around him as his hands still gripped the reins; it made Oikawa feel as though he was safe enough to move his head around without the worry of falling off the horse itself. The omega looked around as they rode off and saw the gardeners watch them with bewildered looks. He smirked to himself and let himself feel even more relaxed in the arms that surrounded him. Before long, they were quite far from the castle, Oikawa examined the land around them, the towns were busy and filled with both, omegas and alphas shopping and busing themselves with entertainments and socializing small events. After they passed through the small towns and even villages, Oikawa saw the beautiful greenery and smelt a familiar smell of herbal plants and trees. He smiled as the horse picked up its speed and they travelled through a thick forest, with trees as tall as the sky and he closed his eyes for a few moments to allow himself to inhale peacefully. 

It was when his head started bobbing too much and when he started to slip off the horse that Kuroo stopped. "Am I going too fast?" He asked, Oikawa blinked up at him and shook his head slowly. A smile still plastered on his face, Kuroo seemed to be pleased at this and he started to carry on their journey. They finished the trail in the forest and were met with a scene of huge hills and a few scattered houses; Oikawa sat upright a bit more, trying to stay alert in an area he was sure he does not know too well. Kuroo stopped the horse for a little rest but Oikawa stayed a top of it, not wanting to face the disaster of getting back on it afterwards. The trees surrounded them seems to loom over and the breeze suddenly began to feel like cold whips, he remembered when he dragged around here, after... 

"Are you alright?' Kuroo asked, carrying goatskin filled with water towards him, and Oikawa decided that the man asked way too many questions. Way too many caring questions. Kuroo effortlessly jumped on the back of the horse once more and handed the placed the water in Oikawa's hands, who drank and soothed his parched throat. 

"Yes.' He answered; he admitted that his tone may have been too harsh. 'Where are we going?' 

"I know a small village near here, we'll eat there and then I want to show you a place, it's beautiful at this time of the year.' Oikawa decided not to question too much and so nodded slowly. He rested his head on Kuroo's left arm, making sure not to put too much weight on it. 'You can sleep if you want. The village is at least two hours from here.' 

"Two hours?' Oikawa sat up again and he looked at Kuroo, the Omega could feel him nod. 'What time would we get back?'

"We won't be getting back today.'

"But I told Iwa-'

"I don't want you to go back today.' Kuroo interrupted and Oikawa visibly tensed at this. What did he mean? What was he planning? 'I want you to have a break. And if your with me, the blame can't be on you.' 

"I don't think you know how some Royals act." Oikawa spat, he crossed his arms in front of him and glared towards the hills. How dare he make decisions for me? Typical of a Prince. 

"I know perfectly well how some royals act, but, at least you won't have a night...at least you'll have a break." Oikawa huffed and Kuroo ignored this. 

"And if I get punished, it will be worth it then?"

"By the time we are back, I will have a plan to make you immune to his touches." Kuroo seemed sure of his words and Oikawa narrowed his eyes at this. The Prince was older than him, therefore had more authority. What could he ever do but make it worse? 

"And of other omegas? Will they be safe too?"

"I...I have a plan for them as well, but, I want this to work first." Oikawa left the conversation at this and he glanced off at the distance again, trying to stop himself from his intense glare even though the Prince wasn't paying attention. 

"I'm going to sleep." Oikawa announced, partly because it was true and mostly because he didn't want Kuroo to talk to him anymore. He felt Kuroo nod behind him and he rested his head more on Kuroo's arm. 

When he awoke again, Oikawa could see smoke from afar, the smell of the burning wood reach his nose and he sat up a bit straighter. He stretched his legs from outside of the limbs Kuroo had caged him in and he noticed how Kuroo shuffled back slightly. 

"We are close?"

"Yes." The answer was short but not rude. 

As they neared the village, Oikawa saw a few people standing outside on the streets, all looking towards the both of them. As the horse entered the border of the village, Kuroo jumped off the horse without warning, making Oikawa wobble a bit, but he kept his hand on Oikawa's lower back to keep him steady. Cheers erupted from the village and Oikawa looked around at the people, they were all jumping with joy and some of the children had run towards Kuroo, hugging at his legs.

"Aka stop.' He told the horse, whilst he stood in front of it and nuzzled at it's nose. The horse did as he said and he looked at Oikawa, he held up his hand and Oikawa took it, not knowing what else to do. Kuroo yanked him down, ignoring Oikawa's yelp and catching him in his arms. 

"He's back! Thank god, he is back!" A middle aged omega shouted as she ran towards Kuroo, Kuroo placed down Oikawa and opened his arms to let the woman hug him. 

"Hiroko." Kuroo murmured into her hair, she chuckled softly before stepping back slightly. She looked at Oikawa, her eyes widening slightly. "This is Oikawa." 

"I know who he is!" Hiroko walked towards Oikawa and pulled him into a hug. Oikawa merely stood there, stunned. 'I didn't know you were still alive.' After realising Oikawa was not moving she pulled off of him and narrowed her eyes. 'What's wrong with you?' 

"I don't...I don't remember you." Oikawa managed to say, his throat suddenly dry and tears started to slowly form in his eyes, but he fought them off slowly. 

"Ah well you wouldn't would you, I only saw you when you were small one. But I recoginse your face.' She pinched his nose affectionately. 'You look just like your mother.' She started at Oikawa for a while before she jumped up slightly. Oikawa decided to go along with it, not mentioning anything else and pretending she was right. He didn't remember her because he was young the last time he saw her. 

"What am I doing? Both of you, come in!" She grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them into a house, bigger than the rest, but not nearly as big enough as it should be. 

"We can only stay for a little while, Hiroko-san." Kuroo said, after she had seated them down and told a small girl to tell her father to start preparing a meal. 

"Ah, it won't take but a second. How have you been, Tetsurou?" They don't call him with titles such as Prince? Just how close are they? He saw Hiroko look towards him, her gaze hard and focused, he looked towards her, fighting to keep his expression neutral. She turned her head back and smiled towards Kuroo, who seemed to have missed the exchange, or chose to dismiss it. She was going to ignore him. What did he do?

"I've been fine, as always, Hiroko-san."

"Ahh but being a knight to that brute must be hard work, eh?" Knight? He saw Kuroo glance over at him, pleading him to stay silent with his eyes. Oikawa nodded back slowly before turning back to look at Hiroko. 

"I guess so. What about you? The money I sent..." 

"Has helped us a lot." Hiroko stated, she leant back in her chair, her behaviour similar to that of Kuroo. "We now have more farm animals and horses. Thanks to you. Our Knight in shining armour."

Kuroo scratched his neck sheepishly, "I don't do it to get praised." 

"Yes, I know. But for everything you've done for us, you deserve it." Hiroko stood up suddenly, "I'll try and speed up the food." She nodded her head at both of them, before leaving the room, after the door was shut Oikawa looked at Kuroo.' 

"Knight?" He whispered and Kuroo shrugged, "I didn't realise you were so noble." Oikawa hissed sarcastically. 

"There was a lot you don't know about me." Kuroo drawled. 

"How much did you send them? Your weeks pocket money?" Kuroo ignored the question and instead looked Oikawa in the eye. 

"And what's your story. Mr-I-don't-remember-anything. Who are you really?" Oikawa turned his head and focused his gaze at the table. He didn't know. At least the Prince knew what he was doing, and where he came from. "Or do you actually not remember? Because, frankly, I don't believe you." 

"I don't see what that has got to do with you, Tetsu-chan." Oikawa tested the name out playfully in his tongue and turned his head to smile gleefully at the Prince. "I thought we were here to make me feel better, not to have you interrogate me." Oikawa clicked his tongue and he watched at how Kuroo's eyes narrowed at the nickname. 

"I guess we should both stop asking questions then." He suggested but Oikawa assumed it was because he didn't want to lose the argument, Oikawa nodded, not wanting to cause a full on fight with a Prince,  just in time for Hiroko to step back in with steaming goats skin. Her face seemed blank, her usual smile wiped off and it seemed to unsettle Oikawa. 

"We don't get plates?" Kuroo joked, he gestured towards the goatskins. "You guys aren't quite savages yet."

"Palace guards are coming, take the food and leave." Hiroko said suddenly, her tone clipped and Oikawa jumped when Kuroo stood abruptly. He walked towards the windows of the room and seemed to see something because he turned around, an angry look covering his face. 

"Already?"

Kuroo quickly moved towards her and took the skins from Hiroko; he kissed her cheek gently, then, without hesitating, dragged Oikawa out of the room. Oikawa stumbled as they rushed outside and before long, Kuroo cursed. Oikawa noticed how his gaze was at a few horses in the distance. How did they know where we were?

"They're too close. Stay here." He handed Oikawa the two skins and then hopped on his horse with practiced ease, he rode past the village borders and met up with the guards who were riding towards them. It was then that Oikawa realised how fast Aka really was.  Oikawa stayed where he was, not wanting to run away and then get punished by both the King and the Prince. Or, not wanting the village that welcomed him to suddenly decide that he was a traitor and try to chase him with pitchforks or whatever villagers did when they were angry. 

"I knew he'd bring trouble." He heard a small teen say from behind him, he turned to see the mother slap her child at the back of their head. The slap was hard enough for the child to be pushed forwards by the force and by the look on the mothers face, Oikawa wasn't surprised. 

"Watch your tone, he's helped us too much." She spat. Just what has he done? The sound of hooves made Oikawa turn back to look towards the horses, he could see one coming towards the village. Just as it neared, Oikawa could see Kuroo sitting atop it, his shoulders sagged and his face defeated, but once he reached Oikawa, he usual lazy smile cam back. 

"Don't worry too much. I have a plan." Was all that he said before Oikawa hit the cold surface of the ground, the back of Kuroo's sword hitting him at the side of his head, warmth enveloped him before he fell into a familiar deep sleep of unconsciousness.  

 

Oikawa opened his eyes with a small groan and blinked at the light shining on his face, he moved his arm to cover his eyes and stopped when he heard a jangle. Smooth, gold bangles shook on his arms. Gold. He sat up straighter and noticed how his other arm shook, he examined how they dangled a bit lower than his wrist. He trailed above the bangles to look at the smooth teal coloured silk that barely covered his arms; it trailed down his body, barely covering his chest and back. Gold necklaces and heavy jewellery covered him more than the material did. He glanced down at his lower half and saw how ankle bracelets trailed up his calves and stopped only at his knees, and thin chains of gold surrounded his pale thighs, dangling in someplace whilst in others it was almost stuck to his skin. 

He focused his attention at the room he was in, instead, he was surrounded by long red draping curtains and smooth marble walls. A huge bowl of fruit lay on a long brown table, along with a jar of wine. Similar to Ayaka's room, just bigger. The bed he was in was soft and large, with white and red covered and plump red cushions. He saw a big mirror on the other side of the room, where a wardrobe stood in the corner, and he decided to finally get up and carry himself towards it. He struggled at first, the jewellery too heavy and it made him stumble but after he got used to it, he reached the mirror quickly. He gasped at the sight, he caressed his smooth cheeks and saw how red berries covered his lips, making them look more round and a smooth black line of ink covered the top of his eyelid to emphasis his eyes. Long earrings framed his face and his hair was left to flow around him. 

The door opened suddenly making Oikawa jump back slightly, from the mirror he saw some servants scurry towards him. He looked at the door left open and turned around, he quickly began to run towards it, one leg after the other but he had forgotten about the weight of the bangle on his body, he fell on the ground. The maids around him, hoisted him up and placed him on the bed, holding down his thrashing legs and shoving material in his mouth to silence his please. A bowl of oil was brought towards one of them, and one started to pour it in her hands. As one maid held the jewellery up, off his chest, the other started to massage the oil onto him. They proceeded to do this on every inch of body, even slipping under the small silk cloth that covered his ass. 

"He is finished." One of them said, probably the one who was in charge, and the maids agreed with either small nods of noises of affirmative. They took the material out of his mouth and the one closest didn't even flinch when he spat upon her face. She instead wiped it off and walked out the door first, followed by the others. Before Oikawa managed to get off the bed and try to run again, he saw a tall figure leaning against the doorframe. 

"I told them not to oil you." The figure said and Oikawa managed to morph his face into one of disgust. 

"You bastard. You lied to me, you just wanted to-"

"It was the only way I could help you." The alpha moved towards him and sat on the bed, Oikawa lurched towards him out of anger but was tackled, he glanced up at the messy-haired man, who was now above him. 

"Of course it was." Oikawa spat, he struggled under the grasp. 

"Think about it. I'm not going to touch you..." He looked down at the situation, both of his arms occupied in holding Oikawa's oily wrists down and legs trapping Oikawa's, by spreading them wider. "...Sexually. I'm protecting you. There is no way he can touch you now, and if he does, his punishment is harsh. You will have guards outside the room at all times, no more duties. I can let your-" His grasp had loosened and Oikawa had managed to get a hand free, he used it to his advantage, gathering all of his strength to slap the alpha's face so hard that his head was turned to the side. 

"Fuck you."

The Alpha stood up, "you will see that I am helping you." He rubbed at his face as he walked towards the door. 

"From now on, as a title, you are Oikawa Tooru consort of the Prince Kuroo Tetsurou." He opened the door, "I will not touch you, Oikawa." He said before slamming it shut. Oikawa looked at the shut door and felt tears start to prick at his eyes, he did what he could. All he could.

He screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed !!


	3. Consort

It had to have been at least an hour before Oikawa willed himself to calm down, instead of screaming constantly at the door and banging his fists at the wood, he decided to slump pathetically on the bed. The room itself was large, and, if the curtains weren't covering the walls, he suspected that the windows would be large too. Perfect. He picked himself up off of the bed and walked towards the windows, he lifted part of the curtains high so he could look through the glass. At first he could see just the beautiful gardens, empty and he smiled at how easy the escape seemed, before he realised that if he turned his head a certain way, he could see a few gardeners looking exactly at him. In frustration and embarrassment he yanked the red curtain down and crossed his arms, a small pout on his face. Gardeners don't work forever. He decided. But he needed another escape route, just incase Kuroo came back.

He walked slowly to the door again and listened carefully, he could smell that the two guards were both Alpha and he leant his ear on the door frame, trying to grasp something of their weakness' by their conversations.

"-Mary working today?" One of them asked the other, Oikawa didn't hear a reply and so he suspected that the other had nodded.

"I wish she didn't, when I come home she's too exhausted to do anything we used to."

"Ugh, I don't want to know about you and your wife having sex." The other complained and Oikawa could hear the married one chuckle.

"We don't have sex, that's the problem." Oikawa sighed, this was useless. Just typical small talk, nothing he could use against them. He sat down by the door and shifted until he got comfortable, it was quite hard, considering the bangles. He looked at himself at the mirror which was opposite him and smirked at himself before standing up and knocking on the door, loudly. He could hear the guards shifting and he waited patiently for one of them to actually open the door.

"I was wondering if I could take a walk." He said sweetly, he looked up at the married one through his eyelashes and noticed how he stiffened and stepped back, a light blush heating the tips of his ears. _Sorry, Mary. But I can't stay here._  The other Alpha scoffed and Oikawa turned his gaze towards him.

"Of course you do. After screaming for hours?"

"You can accompany me if you really want to." He said before looking back at the married one, he smiled at him. "If I was really wanting to escape, than I wouldn't have done this so early. I want to walk around, I'm not used to being cooped up. It's boring."

"Look-"

"I'll take him." The one Oikawa was looking at said, "I'll take him for the walk. It _is_  boring, staying in a room that is, Haru." Oikawa watched Haru sigh before he eyed Oikawa up and down.

"Fine but he's your responsibility." Haru narrowed his eyes, "and just so you know, he has weapons, he is trained in fighting and is fast at running. And if you haven't noticed, your not wearing clothes for running away." Oikawa glowered at him, not able to keep his sweet face with him.

"Are you allowed to talk to me like that? I could tell the Prince the disrespect you have given me. I'm sure the punishment would be harsh." Haru scoffed once more and took a step forwards.

"You are only treated with respect once you become a trustworthy consort." Haru sneered and then glanced down at him, 'and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind. He must know how rude you are.'

"Ignore him." The married one said, "I apologise, he's had a hard day." Was his explanation, Oikawa nodded slowly before turning around and following the Alpha away from Haru.

"It's ok." Oikawa said softly. It was only when they started stepping past the room that he realised how tall the man was, taller than Oikawa, and heavily built. Oikawa gulped. Usually, he could definitely beat him in a race, but with the jewellery... "What's your name?" He asked, they walked through the smooth corridor and Oikawa made sure to memorise the route, just in case something didn't work out. "You must know mine. Oikawa Tooru."

"Leon." The man grunted and Oikawa frowned at the response. Either the man was awkward or he really wasn't interested. But from the glances down to Oikawa's body, Oikawa suspected it was the former.

"Lion, brave.' Oikawa said, he smiled up at the man. "That is true, a well suited name." He smiled at Leon when he looked down at him. "Well, Leon, what parts of the castle are _exciting_? I was so _bored_  in that room."

"This way." He replied gruffly and he led Oikawa through a smaller corridor, it led to them walking closer together and Oikawa realised that they weren't planning on leaving the castle. Before he could try and figure out which way was actually the exit a voice made him freeze.

"Ahh beautiful, look at _you_ , all dressed up." Oikawa turned around slowly and was met with Aoi grinning madly, he was bent down with a hand placed on his hip. After a second he began to fiddle with Oikawa's hair, making Oikawa clench his fists. "I missed you last night."

It was when Aoi began to trail his fingers down Oikawa's cheek that Oikawa turned his head away sharply, he whipped his hand up and raised it to smack Aoi in the face. Not too hard, but hard enough to make a point.

"Ah, you bitch!" Aoi growled, he slapped a hand across his red cheek and Oikawa saw that his eyes started to turn a familiar shade of red. 

"Prince Aoi." Leon spoke up, he stepped forward and placed himself in front of Oikawa and faced Aoi. "You should not have touched him. I will have to tell Prince Kuroo, and you know he won't be very... _happy_. But, if you leave now, I can let the details slip." Oikawa saw Aoi hesitate in his anger for Oikawa and with one final glare to the both of them he stormed off into his room. "He's like a little child." Leon muttered and Oikawa repressed the urge to laugh. He instead sauntered over to Leon and wrapped both of his arms around one of Leon's own. "So brave, Leon." He complimented but was brought to a surprise when Leon shrugged off his arms.

"I'm married." He explained and Oikawa rolled his eyes, he should have tried Haru instead. "We should go back." Oikawa widened his eyes and ran up to keep up to Leon's fast strides.

"But we hardly walked!"

"Ahh, Leon, I was looking for you. You weren't outside...' Kuroo past a corner and looked at Oikawa, he looked down at him. 'Haru told me you took him for a walk.'

"It was a bad choice?" Leon asked, observing Kuroo's darker tone.

"No, no." Kuroo said, he waved his hands around and smiled at Leon. "It was a good choice. I'll walk him back, go back to your station."

"I'll walk with Leon." Oikawa protested, but Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

"No, you won't. And if you want to keep making a fuss so close to Aoi's room, then be my guest. Leon, station." Leon nodded and walked towards the room that he was guarding before. Oikawa huffed and pouted but followed Kuroo, the opposite direction, anyway.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside. So you can see how you'll fail when you try to escape." Kuroo replied, he turned around to smile and Oikawa who had stopped himself from walking further. "Ah, come on, did you really think I was that dumb?"

"No." Kuroo arched an eyebrow, "No! I just-I didn't think you'd let me escape so easily."

"I thought I just said that I'm going to show you that you can't."

Oikawa clicked his tongue, "I don't think you know how fast I can run, Tetsu-chan."

"Why do you think I put the jewellery on you? You can't run anywhere, Oikawa." Kuroo stopped walking and put his hands around his head. "Do we have to prove that? I'd rather just go back and have a nice calm conversation with you."

"About what? How I have to bend in a certain way? Which oils arouses you more?" Oikawa crossed his arms and frowned up at Kuroo who seemed to step back and wrinkle his nose in distaste. 

"What? No!" Kuroo let down his hands and glared at Oikawa, he scowled and Oikawa stepped back on instinct. "I told you, I'm not like my brother."

"And because you told me that, I'm meant to believe you?" Oikawa tone dripped with sarcasm and he, in that moment, decided that he didn't care anymore. He reflected Kuroo's glare and jumped back when Kuroo grabbed his wrist, dragging him back to the room. Oikawa tried to struggle but after a while, deemed it useless, letting Kuroo drag him through the corridors until they reached where Haru and Leon where standing. Leon seemed to frown at him while Haru smirked down at him, Oikawa rolled his eyes obviously before smirking at the both of them as Kuroo managed to drag him inside the room.

The Alpha slammed the door shut and pointed towards the bed. Oikawa didn't know what else to do and so obeyed the angry man and walked towards the bed, plopping himself down on it and watched how Kuroo sat opposite him. Kuroo still seemed angry but he had calmed down a bit after their little exchange outside.

"I need you." Oikawa blinked at him. "For something, I _need_  your help. Not right now, but I _do_  need it."

"Okay?" Oikawa was stunned.  _The Prince was crazy. He was a consort to a crazy man. He had to escape._

"And until then, I am keeping you safe. You are called my consort for that reason." Oikawa nodded slowly, not knowing what else to do. "But you are not actually my consort. I'm not going to fuck you." Kuroo examined Oikawa's body under his heated gaze. "Unless you want me to." He added.

"What do you need me for?" Oikawa asked after a few minutes of silence, ignoring Kuroo's let statement. "Why me?"

"That's none of your business." Kuroo said, brushing is aside and making Oikawa scoff.

"Uh, I think it is _Tetsu-chan_."

"Uh, I don't think it is, _Tooru_."

"Don't call me that." Oikawa snapped, he stood up and ruffled his hair back. "Don't you have some palace to be?" Kuroo shook his head and his frown was replaced with a lazy smile and he lay on the bed, spreading his limbs out.

"Nope. I'm allowed to lay for the rest of the day." Kuroo sighed. "Or, well, do work in my room." He said, he stood up and walked towards the desk. He picked up a smooth piece of parchment and a quill and dipped it in ink. Before long he was writing down words onto the parchments, creating smooth swirls and Oikawa watched with fascination. As Oikawa read the letter he frowned and gazed over at Kuroo, who was still looking at the parchment.

"Should you be writing letters to Kings while your consort can see." Kuroo stilled and he immediately turned the paper around, to hide it from Oikawa's view. He whipped his head around to look at Oikawa in the eyes.

"You can read." He stated and that was all it took for realisation to dawn on Oikawa.

"...Yes, yes I suppose I can."

Kuroo scoffed. "I thought you were from a village."

"So did I." Oikawa muttered, he looked at Kuroo once more before he walked towards the bed. He ignored what Kuroo said and instead watched from a distance when Kuroo started to write again. "I can just read all you've written when you've left." He announced, mentally hitting himself for the comment but also smirking at the way Kuroo hesitated.

"Good for you." Kuroo said after a while, "I have nothing in here but books. Important stuff are in the Prince's study. And you don't have a key. Also, I'm sure if something was to be laying here, you could read it, sure, but understand it...maybe not." Oikawa took a cushion from underneath him and lobbed it towards Kuroo's head for the insult, Kuroo ducked and laughed loudly.

"Ahh, even your aim is bad."

"Shut up!" Oikawa shouted, he pouted and then snuggled himself back in his arms. "At least I don't have hair like yours."

"That was a low blow." Kuroo smirked, he turned around and looked at Oikawa, he saw Oikawa wince when a bangle dug into his arm uncomfortably. "There is a nightdress in the wardrobe, I'll help you take the gold off in a minute." Kuroo stated, before starting on his letter again.

Oikawa gaped. _Escaping would be a lot easier._   _Though, two guards outside and a Prince who is highly skilled in fighting and is most probably strategic would be sleeping with him. Escaping at night was probably not allowed either._  "I'm confused. Why do I have to wear this now and then when your actually meant to be using me, a night dress?"

Kuroo chuckled. "What you are wearing today was just for you to get used to it, it is usually what you wear when other nobles visit, but you usually have a nicer ball gown for proper events, of course. You can usually wear a simple silk dress. But the necklaces and earrings will always be on you, to show your status."

"What a great status that is indeed." Oikawa mumbled.

"I'll have you know that many people would love to be my consort."

Oikawa scoffed, "in your dreams, Tetsu-chan. In your dreams." Kuroo mocked a hurt expression and clutched a hand to his heart. 

"After only knowing you for a day, and you insult me. I am truly hurt, Tooru." Oikawa scowled at the use of his name again but chose to ignore it and instead looked down at his attire, unsure of how to take it all off. 

He could tell that Kuroo was looking at him but he didn't want to give the Prince the satisfaction of asking for help, he tried to pull off at the silk on his left arm but at Kuroo's exclaim he halted. "Ah, don't rip it!" Kuroo yelled, he shot up from the chair he was sitting on and nearly ran towards Oikawa. 

"I'll help you. Then you can bathe." Oikawa flinched at this and hoped that Kuroo didn't notice. "...By yourself."  _He did notice it._

"What? You're not going to bathe? You stink!" Oikawa joked and Kuroo turned his body to face him, his excuse was to unclamps one of the gold necklaces to hopefully untangle the silk. 

"I don't need to bathe today. And-" He looked up at Oikawa, a knowing smirk on his face, "I happen to have a pretty good scent, said by many omegas." Oikawa glared at Kuroo and turned his gaze away as Kuroo undid another necklace. Kuroo then moved down to some of the clasps on Oikawa's shoulders and Oikawa shuddered as the material fell form his upper body. It suddenly dawned on him that Kuroo was stripping him and he jumped back. 

" _No_!"He shouted and he saw that Kuroo winced. "I-I can do it myself."

"Very well." Kuroo smiled, he stepped forward and placed his hands on the tops of Oikawa's arms. "Look, if you do need help, there are slaves. How can also wash you, if you need." Oikawa shook his head, almost embarrassed at his little outburst. "Go, bathe. I'll finish the letter."

Oikawa undid the ankle clasps and took off the thigh jewellery, placing it gently on the ground before quickly scampering to the door on the other side of the room, near Kuroo's desk. He opened it quickly and slammed it shut behind him, walking himself into the water, only to be met with the freezing temperature. He yelped from the contact and jumped out of the water, remembering something about a bell. He pressed it quickly and he heard a knock. Kuroo emerged from the doorway, as Oikawa made it back into the water. 

"Are you okay?" He asked and Oikawa nodded frantically. The water he was in was already starting to warm and he watched how Kuroo had started to retreat. 

'K-Tetsu-chan, stay." Oikawa managed, he saw Kuroo walk back into the room and look over at him. "Stop being ridiculous. I'll be fine, and you really do stink." Kuroo gasped and walked towards the water. 

"I'm offended." He took off his red undershirt and placed it near the bath, he rubbed his hand on his scent mark on his neck and pressed it to his nose. "You have made me self conscious now, Tooru." Oikawa rolled his eyes but giggled softly and Kuroo beamed at the response. 

"Not when your sweaty, now hurry up." Kuroo did the opposite. He slowly took off his small black bottoms, pulling them slowly down until they reach his ankle, he kicked them to the side before he finally entered the water. Oikawa tried but failed to not look at Kuroo as he walked in. The alpha was confident. And there was no reason he shouldn't be. He was lean, yes, but not as lean as Oikawa. He had prominent muscles and he knew how to flaunt them. As he stepped, Oikawa's gaze dropped and his cheeks reddened slightly at the sight of Kuroo's-

"Oi, eyes up here." Kuroo teased, Oikawa looked up at him and decided that his smirk wasn't worth it and so turned his head sharply to the side. 

"You're the one walking in the bath like that." Kuroo chuckled at this, and he sat down beside him but with a respectable distance between them. 

"Do you want slaves to wash you or for me to wash you?" Oikawa arched his eyebrow and looked at Kuroo once more, Kuroo's hair was slightly stuck to his face from the heat. 

"A Prince, wash me?" Oikawa licked at his dry lips and he saw that Kuroo didn't really care about the question.  _He didn't care about a lot of things._

"If you want."  _Oikawa liked that sentence. It made him feel like he had a choice._ He looked at Kuroo's soft expression and shuffled closer to him.  _Maybe he did have a choice._

"Well, I can't turn down an offer like that, Tetsu-chan." Oikawa smirked, but was startled when Kuroo brought one of his legs up from the water and it was met with the cold air. He didn't know when, but Kuroo had grabbed a small scrub and a knife and Oikawa watched, with parted lips, as Kuroo carefully shaved Oikawa's legs with the knife and after subbing it gently with the scrub. He continued the process on both his calves and Oikawa tensed when he reach his thighs. Kuroo hesitated and he licked his lips nervously, looking up at Oikawa. 

"I can stop." Oikawa shook his head and Kuroo nodded, he carried on, shaving Oikawa's thighs and washing away any dirt and sweat, after he was done he kissed Oikawa's knees and looked up at him. "You have beautiful legs."  _Who even says that?_

"I know." Oikawa smiled but his wavered voice gave him away, Kuroo had caught on and he met his gaze with a smirk of his own. 

Kuroo turned him around to wash his back which he shaved also. Once Kuroo was done with Oikawa's whole body, he turned around to see that Kuroo had already started to pack away the scrub and knife. Oikawa frowned and looked up at him. 

"You don't want to be washed?" Kuroo shook his head. 

"I have proper baths in the morning." He stated before stepping up on the bath floor, Oikawa gulped and moved back.  _It was in his face._ _Just like-_

"You coming out?" Kuroo asked, he walked over to some rails by the door and grabbed two towels, he gave the bigger one to Oikawa and the smaller one to wrap around his waist. Oikawa nodded slowly before stepping out and started to dry himself vigorously, one he finished he saw that Kuroo had done the same. The Prince's hair was back to its usual state and Oikawa scoffed at the look of it. 

"Let's go to bed." Kuroo said, he pulled at Oikawa's wrist and they moved to the room, Oikawa grabbed the night dress on the bed and quickly pulled it on himself. "It's nice. Red is a nice colour on you." Kuroo commented and Oikawa took that in his stride, looking at himself in the mirror. 

"Tomorrow, I'll tell Haru to take you to your friend." 

"Iwa chan?" Oikawa asked, he stepped back on the bed and rest his head on one of the pillows. 

"Yeah." 

Oikawa looked at the blanket and didn't want to meet Kuroo's gaze. "Thank you." He muttered, he could practically feel Kuroo's gaze. 

'Oikawa.' Kuroo said after a moment making Oikawa look up. "I don't have to sleep on the bed...if it makes you too uncom-"

"I'm  _fine_." Oikawa growled and he could see Kuroo sigh. 

"I know, but-"

"I can sleep with you, I'm fine." Kuroo nodded and lay down beside him, he pulled the blanket from underneath Oikawa and pulled it on the both for them before shifting and blowing out the candle from behind him. After a while, Oikawa realised there was one behind him and so turned around to do the same. They were then just lying in darkness, Oikawa listening to Kuroo's breathing and inhaling his scent in hopes of calming himself down. But failing. 

A knock on the door made Kuroo get up quickly and after an annoyed 'come in' from Kuroo, Haru appeared from the doorway and he looked towards Kuroo, a grimace on his face. 

"You're needed." Haru said, he walked inside and looked at Kuroo in the eyes. "Tetsurou." _Tetsurou? They were close?_

"Your father has been poisoned." Oikawa's blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters will be added later, I just wanted to create a few OC's that hopefully either now or later on you will either come to love or hate, or maybe both. Hope you enjoyed!! And excuse my bad writing, pls.


	4. Escape from an Evil Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

_"Your people are dead, omega. You are alone. The King has brought you here, you should be thankful. You will be Ayaka-hime's maid-of-honour and you will do your job properly."_

Oikawa was used to this mantra in his head, used to doing the same chores and often helping Iwaizumi with his, despite the others protests. But he wasn't used to this.

Oikawa did his best. He did what he was told to do, if you excuse the number of times he tried to run away. He wasn't too rude and he did what she asked. So, why? Why must he deal with this? Why must he sleep beside a Prince, watch him as he is told his father is dead and do nothing about it? 

"Your father has been poisoned." Oikawa sat back, trying his best to hide any expression of glee and instead remain blank-faced. He glanced over at Kuroo who had his head faced downwards, his messy hair covering his eyes and his hands moving slightly on his lap. He was sitting up right, with his back slightly bent, a form of mourning - though Oikawa didn't think he was. 

"Tetsurou, they are blaming your brother." This made Kuroo look up almost immediately, he clambered off of the bed and ran towards the door, Haru nodded and remained in the room as Kuroo left. 

"I don't understand." Oikawa finally muttered, he slumped his back against the bed frame and watched how Haru turned to scowl at him before plopping himself on the chair beside him. 

"You don't need to, consort."

Oikawa ignored him. "I thought the King was a good one, I thought, maybe, not such a nice man but a good King."

"Tell me," Haru began, his tone unchanged from before, "how can a King be good if he is not a nice man?" Oikawa didn't know how to answer, hoping Haru would go deeper, when he didn't he sighed and looked at the wall beside him. Maybe if he could wait a little longer he could make a run for it. What other opportunity would there be? 

"Why do they blame the eldest?" 

"Hikaru was caught red-handed." Haru said, he had left it like that making Oikawa sigh once more. After a little while longer of silence, Oikawa glanced over to see Haru drifting slowly into slumber, he smiled to himself and began to slowly move towards the door. As he nearly approached the handle it was slammed open to reveal a Kuroo who suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. 

"We have to leave." Was all he said before Haru joined them from behind Oikawa. 

"What about Hikaru?" He asked. 

"He'll join us later, we must go." Kuroo said, he hauled Oikawa through the long marble floors, on the way to the stables. 'Haru, get some supplies and meet us at the Stones by next week Sunset. I will see you there, be careful, and come alone.' Haru nodded and ran off in the opposite direction. 

"Why are we leaving?" Oikawa asked as Kuroo began to pull at him again. Kuroo huffed as they reached the stables and quickly lifted Oikawa onto one of the horses, ignoring his protests. "Tetsu-chan! Why are we-"

"Shut up." Kuroo growled, he jumped up onto the horse behind Oikawa and started to pat the horses neck to start it moving slowly. Oikawa noticed how there were a few guards up ahead and it didn't take long to realise that they were sneaking out; he sighed but rested against Kuroo anyway. He small shine reflected onto his eyes and he glanced down on a bad wrapped around the horse that it was a smooth diamond dagger, he lifted it and tested it on his hands. it was heavy but not enough for him to be unable to use it, he was about to tuck it into his waist band when he realised he was still wearing the silk dress. He rolled his eyes and instead kept the dagger in his hands. 

A sharp arrow landed not far from them, making the horse turn away, frightened. "Aka, run." Kuroo shouted and pulled at the reigns, Aka began to gallop and more arrows landed near them, getting closer to them each time. 

"Why are they trying to kill us?" Oikawa shouted only to be ignored, he gripped onto Aka's mane to make sure he was to be kept onto the horse and ignored the pain on his lower back, Aka ran faster and faster until the castle was out of sight and they were surrounded by the familiar hills they had seen the day before. This was when Kuroo suddenly stopped the horse, making Oikawa collapse off of it with a loud grunt and a sharp pain travelling up his spine. 

A few men were scattered on the outside of the forest they were in, edging closer to them but Oikawa saw that Kuroo was stepping closer to them, he handed the reigns of Aka to them slowly as if he had no other choice and was given another horse. This one was taller, stronger. Oikawa could not hear their conversation and instead looked at their expressions, watching as Kuroo tried to remain blank faced and the men he was talking to seemed either scared or confused. As Kuroo turned back to Oikawa he gave him a soft smile, which Oikawa didn't return, and soon knelt down for Oikawa to use his hand as a boost again. Oikawa did it without being told and was finally secure on the horse, confused on the reason why. 

"I'll explain everything later, but we must move. They'll only distract the soldiers for a little while." Oikawa nodded, Kuroo seemed to have calmed down a bit so he had decided it was safe enough to relax a bit. They rode on for about half a day, Oikawa watching the sun the journey there whilst keeping an eye on the green scenery change, before they reached a small town. Kuroo hurriedly brought a horse and was ready to ride again but from the look on Oikawa's face and the numbness of his backside he decided to call it a day but made sure Oikawa knew that they would ride again the next day, during the early hours. Oikawa agreed. Before they entered the small run-down inn, Kuroo slipped a ring on Oikawa's finger and smiled slightly, albeit awkwardly, at him. Oikawa glanced down at it, the ring was beautiful. It had a small diamond placed upon a silver band that was wrapped around his finger in a cosy way. He chuckled slightly at the stupidness of this situation. A prince and a consort running away and getting married. In an inn. 

"My, my Tetsu-chan, is this really the time to be proposing to me?" Kuroo shook his head slightly and Oikawa tried his best not to roll his eyes at the sight. Obviously he wasn't proposing. 

"Not proposing, we are already married." Oikawa arched an eyebrow. "Well I can't very well say that you're my consort, can I? Less suspicion, we have to share a room." Kuroo explained, Oikawa nodded unsurely and they both stepped into the inn.

The man in charge of the inn merely looked up at them, he had an amused look on his face, though nothing had been said. "Hey." He said, he sat up a bit straighter and eyed them both, another Alpha walked into the room and sat beside him comfortably. "How can we help ya?" 

"We would like a room." Kuroo said, keeping his tone casual. Oikawa grinned at how he tried to stop being so formal to everyone, like a Prince would be. "For the night." 

"Ah, I see." The man smirked, "well you've come to the wrong place, my friend. You've come to a brothel." Kuroo narrowed his eyes and Oikawa spluttered, trying not to laugh at the situation. Kuroo seemed more offended then annoyed and it only made Oikawa struggle more at trying to control his laughter.

"If brunettes are your type then we have plenty of-' The other started, eyeing Oikawa up, a lazy smile on his face. Oikawa glared, he remembered that he was wearing the silk dress and pulled it down a bit. It can't look that bad. He did not look like a whore. Even if it was a consorts dress. 

"Uh, no, thank you. We'll be going now." Kuroo interrupted abruptly, he nodded at them both and then headed off, leaving Oikawa to follow after him. They both moved silently, not wanting to embarrass themselves further.  

"Nah, nah! Come back! We were only joking, this is an inn!" Oikawa stopped and turned to scowl at them but it only seemed to fire their desire to annoy them both. "I can give you two love-birds a room." He looked at them again. "And some oils."

Kuroo arched an eyebrow and smirked, "thank you." He said, Oikawa huffed at the response. 

The two led them to a small, cosy room, both Alpha's walking side by side with them. Oikawa noticed that they were both all, slightly taller than him. "Breakfast comes along with the money you paid." One of them said as they walked towards a door, he opened it and let them go inside, handing Kuroo a key and stepping outside again. "The names Hanamaki and he's Matsu, call us if ya need anything." The man gave a small wave and shut the door, leaving Kuroo and Oikawa to stare at it, Oikawa turned around and sat on the bed, stretching his legs and sighing aloud, he slowly massaged his knee, noticing how it had started to ache. 

"Finally, some rest." Oikawa smiled, he sat up slightly, resting on his elbows, and looked over at Kuroo, who seemed to still be looking at the door. "I'm sorry." He blurted. Kuroo turned to look at him. 

"I don't care about my father's death." He said simply, with no menace in his tone. Oikawa nodded slowly and pushed his hair out of his face; he sat up straighter and crossed one leg over the other calmly.

"No, I said it about your brother." Kuroo narrowed his eyes slightly and Oikawa grimaced internally. "He's dead...isn't he?"

Kuroo sighed and sat himself beside Oikawa, his head nearly resting on his shoulder. He nodded. He was hoping it wouldn't be true. 

"That was why we had to leave, Aoi is in charge now." Oikawa stiffened, he turned around and gasped slightly when Kuroo plopped his head on his lap, he kept his arms away from him, unsure of what Kuroo wanted him to do. Kuroo snorted, "I never thought he would be King." 

"That's why we had to leave? But you're his brother-" 

"He wants you." Kuroo said and Oikawa moved away, Kuroo's head fell on the bed but he didn't make any sign of wanting to move. "And he's a savage enough to kill whoever to get what he wants. He's King now, no one will stop him." 

"That's ridiculous, why does he want me so much? To kill his own brother?"

"It's not just for you. That's the reason you had to leave with me, and part of the reason why I had to leave." Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down at the messy pile of hair on the bed. "I had to leave to get help, with my brother in charge, the Kingdom will lead to chaos, I have to get help from other Kingdoms. If I waited longer, I'd either be dead, tortured or turned into a slave."

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, Kuroo was now sitting up slowly, his expression still blank as he explained. "I tried to go to the counsel but they all sided with him. They all blamed Hikaru."

"You think Aoi killed your father." Kuroo didn't respond but Oikawa knew what he was thinking. It made sense. "But why now?"

"Father was old, he was going to die soon anyway, then Hikaru would have been in charge. It is hard to kill a younger King unless in battle, and he is his younger brother, it would have been harder not to have gotten caught." 

"He could have poisoned him another time?" Oikawa counter-argued. "He could have poisoned Hikaru."

"He always hated Hikaru." Kuroo stated, "he would have wanted to mark him as a traitor." Oikawa nodded at this, he looked back at his hands. They sat there for a moment before Kuroo got up. 

"I'm going to go to the pub." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need it." Oikawa didn't see any point in stoping him and instead watched as Kuroo walked outside muttering a small don't drink too much. He closed his tired eyes and let sleep take him quickly. 

The hills were all he could remember. The hills and the King. He was sat in the King's carriage; it's extravagant curtains looming over his face. The King smirking at his confused expressions and the way he looked so frightened. So scared. So angry. 

 "I never thought I'd see you like this. I never thought." See who like this? Who was he?

Oikawa blinked away his tears and instead looked around at the scenery, trying to remember the journey. Trying to remember what he was, who he was. How he got there. If his parent's had died. Anything. Soon, the King realised what he was doing and he was knocked out completely, the rest of the stops and paths unknown to him. 

"Mmm, Oikawa." Kuroo slurred, he pushed Oikawa slightly forward once more, startling him awake. "Smell so good." Kuroo said, he sniffed at Oikawa's hair but remained in his place, only nuzzling his cheek against him. Oikawa wrinkled his nose in distaste and pushed him back away from his body. 

"What are you doing?" He sniffed him, "I thought a Prince never got drunk." He hissed and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. How could he have been so reckless? To go out at night when they were on the run to drink and end up fully drunk?

"Not drunk, just horny." Kuroo admitted, almost proudly. Oikawa scoffed and looked down at the tent in Kuroo's trousers, he widened his eyes slightly at the sight. Well he isn't lying. Oikawa sniffed at the air again. 

"You went to a brothel."

Kuroo nodded eagerly but his expression dropped when he seemed to have remembered something. "Yeah but...they didn't like me." Oikawa laughed aloud at this. "Don't laugh! I hate it when I'm poor." 

"Oh, you couldn't afford it?" Oikawa rolled his eyes, "what am I then, second best?" Kuroo nodded and Oikawa narrowed his eyes. Wasn't he the consort? 

"No. You're drunk."

Kuroo blinked, "no I'm not." He smiled innocently and Oikawa shook his head making Kuroo huff loudly, like a small child. 

"Yes you are." Kuroo frowned and lay down. "Hey, take off your shoes, baka." Kuroo shook his head defiantly. "Tetsu-chan!" Oikawa clicked his tongue, he crouched down and pulled off of Kuroo's shoes for him, one by one. 

"I'm hot." Kuroo complained, he pulled off of his shirt quickly and stood up. He then started to proceed to take off his trousers and once he saw Oikawa was looking in his direction he decided to make it a strip tease. He pulled it slowly from the hem downwards until it reached his thigh, and being the idiot he was, tripped over himself and landed on his front. Oikawa burst into laughter before crawling off the bed and helping Kuroo stand up, he was left in small black pants and his trousers lay on the floor, a huge red mark covered forehead and he looked as if he was about to cry. Oikawa chuckled at his expression and placed a small kiss on Kuroo's cheek, calming him down.

"Come on." Oikawa said calmly, "let's get to bed." He pulled Kuroo on the bed and pulled the covers on himself. Just as soon as he was going to close his eyes, he felt a heavy weight land on his waist and he turned to scowl at Kuroo. Kuroo didn't care, however, and instead pressed his nose against Oikawa's neck, calmly sniffing him. Oikawa huffed a small sigh and turned his head back around so he didn't face Kuroo anymore, the stench of alcohol nauseating him. "Just for tonight, and nothing more." He warned, Kuroo nodded against him and muttered back a small, 'nothing more.' 

Kuroo woke up to a body next to his and a soft, sweet smell, he opened his eyes slowly to reveal Oikawa, laying facing him, one hand on Kuroo's chest and the other beneath his head. They were both lying sideways, with one of Kuroo's arms around Oikawa. He looked down and saw that Oikawa was still wearing clothes but himself was wearing basically nothing. He pulled back suddenly, falling off the bed and waking Oikawa up in the process. A sharp ringing in his head woke him up more and he let a groan of pain. 

"Ah, what the hell happened?” He grumbled, Oikawa sat up and looked at him with an unamused look. Kuroo watched as Oikawa rubbed at his eyes and yawned before even acknowledging Kuroo properly.  

"You were drunk." He stated before lying back on the bed again, ignoring Kuroo. Kuroo managed to stand up and lay himself on the bed, dismissing his headache and painful backside. He scoffed and pushed Oikawa a bit further away from him so he could get comfortable. He lay himself straighten the bed, facing the ceiling above himself. 

"I figured, what did I do?" 

"Went to a brothel, apparently got kicked out for being poor." Oikawa laughed at this. "Then you came here and started to smell me, we didn't do anything, don't worry." Kuroo winced.

"I'm sorry." Oikawa hummed and pulled Kuroo closer towards him so he could lie on his chest; he placed a hand on him and raised his head slightly. Kuroo was confused by the action but did nothing to stop Oikawa. 

"You're warm." He said, he snuggled into Kuroo a bit more and Kuroo, by reflex, put his arm against Oikawa's back. "And smell less of alcohol." Oikawa sniffed at Kuroo neck and nipped at it, making Kuroo shudder.

"You're awfully affectionate this morning." And then a pause. "Are you i-in heat?" He asked unsurely, Oikawa smirked against his skin before pulling back and smiling up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Will be soon, I think, don't worry, my scent only gets a bit stronger than this."

"Your scent is very strong anyway, Oikawa. But, it doesn't matter. Plenty of omegas travel when they are on their heat."

"And Alpha's on their ruts." Oikawa supplied, Kuroo nodded.

"That's different though."

"Why is that?" Oikawa said but Kuroo noticed how he tensed slightly.

"Society makes it different." Kuroo said instead and Oikawa relaxed. "My scent helps you?" He changed the topic. 

"A bit." Oikawa murmured, Kuroo nodded and turned around to look at the window by the side of the room, deeming it okay for the omega to nuzzle at his neck. It was...calming to say the least. It was always nice to have someone else beside you in bed. He blinked his eyes at the light shining on his eyes. It was a nice day, sunny and not too hot. The sun. "Oikawa, we have to go." 

"What? Why?"

"The sun is up, we are already late. Hurry up!" They quickly got off of the bed, nearly banging heads in the process. Kuroo strategically pulled on some trousers and his top quickly before grabbing the money off the table and his sword by the bed. Oikawa picked up the dagger from beneath his pillow. They both left the room hurriedly, Oikawa just in front of Kuroo and ran to the banister. Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's arm suddenly when they were at the edge, stopping him from going further. 

"There are soldiers here."

"They are here because of you then." A voice said from behind them, Kuroo turned and pulled his sword out to swipe it near Hanamaki's neck. "Ah, please don't insult me. I wouldn't sell out a run away prince and his consort to soldiers of Aoi." Kuroo narrowed his eyes. 

"How did you-"

"We don't have time, Matsu is downstairs talking to them, we have to leave. Through here." Hanamaki pulled open a small, wooden hatch and dragged Oikawa and Kuroo inside where he followed also, they waited while he walked in front and began to lead them through the small tunnel. He made small steps and so they copied his exact movements, they snuck through the tunnel quietly. 

"Why do you have this?"

"Precautions." Was all Hanamaki said and both Kuroo and Oikawa scoffed. 

They travelled through the tunnel in silence, ignoring the voices they could hear from above them. As they walked closer into a lighter area, Hanamaki pulled open another hatch and went out first. "Stay in there, let me check first." He said. Kuroo nodded, he put away his sword and moved himself and Oikawa away from the light, and so no shadow was created. 

Hanamaki went outside slowly and closed the hatch silently behind himself. They could hear him shuffling ahead for a few moments and Kuroo was about to look through the small gap when they heard shouting and a loud thud, making them both jump back, the hatch opened and Kuroo drew out his sword once more. He held it un front of himself and kept his eye on the hatch. Oikawa clutched his dagger tighter and aimed it at the light shining through inside the tunnel. A solider, face covered by the light, appeared before the entrance making them edge closer towards them.  

"Oi Trashykawa, hurry up and get out. You too." He said to Kuroo. 

"Iwa chan?" Oikawa exclaimed and then. 

"What are you wearing?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Omegas in heat and Alphas in rut are not animalistic but just really horny. The sex is purely consensual as they are not horny enough for it to override their senses completely. Their senses heighten slightly but Oikawa's scent is quite strong anyways. 
> 
> Sorry for being so late! And I hope you enjoy!!  
> You don't have to but if you want, leave COMMENTS and KUDOS so I know if I'm doing well. If not then constructive criticism would be nice.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is also kinda explicit rape in this Chapter (not with Oikawa)  
> And this is the only chapter that will be written in this way, I just wanted to show what Kuroo's childhood would be like and to also explain why Kazumi and Aoi were close and to explain some things that Kuroo dopes later on in other chapters.  
> I am really sorry if you don't like the rape in this! There is quite a lot of mentions in it ! And kind ambition for Oikawa's time as well! If you do not like, please do not read! I'm sure that this will be the only chapter, and chapter one that will include it. If not I will at in notes as I have done now! Please enjoy...

"I'll explain later, just follow me." Iwaizumi growled, Oikawa nodded and moved aside Kuroo to go just behind Iwaizumi and wait to follow his lead. He could feel Kuroo tense behind him but he chose to ignore it, only to move closer to Iwaizumi. 

"Okay." Oikawa croaked, he was happy to see his friend alive and well. Iwaizumi nodded with a soft smile and he stepped ahead of them to carry on moving forwards, they creeped past a group of soldiers and through to a forest-like area. Hanamaki was standing there and Oikawa assumed that the thud from before had meant Iwaizumi had attacked another guard to get to them. He had saved them. 

"Matsu's coming?" Hanamaki questioned and Iwaizumi nodded, this seemed to ease Hanamaki and he relaxed more. He spun on his heel to face Oikawa and Kuroo. "You're lucky you know Hajime, I probably woulda left you there otherwise." 

"Shut up Makki." Iwaizumi snapped but without too much menace in his tone, he looked at Oikawa. "He wouldn't have left you there. Here." He said handing him some clothes. "Put this on. You must be freezing." He glared at Kuroo who seemed to shrug and dismiss it altogether.  _It wasn't his fault that Oikawa was wearing such clothing._

"Thank you, Iwa chan." Oikawa took it and then made sure that Iwaizumi was looking at him. "For everything." 

"Put on the clothes, we have to be leaving soon. There are tall trees over there, Hanamaki go with him." Iwaizumi ordered, pointing to some trees near to where they were hunched over currently. A few scattered bushes were disguising them as they waited for Matsu's return. 

"Yes, sir." Hanamaki saluted mockingly and then followed Oikawa, who seemed annoyed that he had to be watched while he changed.  

Iwaizumi sat down properly, obviously calm with where they were placed but he examined how Kuroo still remained on his knees, aware of his surroundings. "What's the deal with you two?" Kuroo asked. "You weren't a solider the other day. You did this to protect him." It wasn't a question. 

"Yes." Iwaizumi didn't care for a longer answers to an unasked question. 

"Why? You've known him two weeks!" Kuroo protested, but made sure that his voice was still hushed. "You can't possibly want to protect him that much."

"You know who he is." Iwaizumi muttered and Kuroo paused, he looked at Iwaizumi unsurely. _How would he know?_  "I used to be a general in this country your father took hold of, I was made a slave, so I was the only one who recognised him. But you would know him. I wasn't sure about your brother, but that's why you're interested in him. It can't just be because he's pretty." 

Kuroo scoffed, "I'm not  _fucking_ him." He snapped and he watched how Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you think of me, I'm not like that." It was silent for a while. "Yes. Yes I know who he is. I just don't understand-I don't understand what happened with him. I feel like it's important for something I was doing before my father ws murdered." 

"And what exactly is that?" Iwaizumi questioned, Kuroo sighed and looked towards him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shadow covering him completely.  _How had he not heard them?_ He quickly pulled out a sword and jumped at the man behind himself, falling on top of him with the sword at the other's neck. "Oi, get off of him. That's Matsu." The man underneath him squirmed and managed to push him off before standing up quickly and brushing off dirt. 

"I leave for two seconds and you're already causing trouble." Makki smiled, he was walking back with Oikawa who was dressed in a simple teal coloured long shirt and black pants with long brown boots and a belt to place his dagger in. He also had a small brown bag which wrapped around his shoulders and sat on his hips.

"You wouldn't have married me otherwise." The two Alphas grinned and walked towards each other, quickly hugging and taking comfort in the fact that they were both alive.  _For now._

"Stop it, you two. We have to go." They both rolled their eyes slightly but broke apart anyway and looked at Iwaizumi expectantly. "If we cut across this path we could make it to Karasuno by sundown." 

"Karasuno? They are an allied Kingdom, the closest there is. There will be soldiers everywhere." Matsu said, he crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "I didn't ask for a suicide mission, me and Makki have a baby to think about." He added playfully.

"Yes, yes. You see I'm pregnant." Hanamaki patted his flat stomach with a small smile on his face and Oikawa resisted the urge to roll his brown eyes, he instead opted for a hand on his hip and two arched eyebrows.

"Alpha's don't get pregnant." Is all he said. 

"And what make's you think I'm an Alpha?" That was when Oikawa hesitated.  _He smells like one? He is an Alpha._

"Biology." Kuroo said, he smirked at the two and then turned to Iwaizumi. "I agree with your plan, Iwaizumi, only if we are stealthy. But I cannot assure you that the King would side with me and not my brother." 

"I am sure that the King will side with you." Iwaizumi said, "he is known for stopping brutes, like your brother." Kuroo nodded. "Let's leave then." 

 

 _Kuroo walked past the door of his parents room to expect to see his father alone. His mother was_   _abroad, seeing some friends, and he wanted to have a conversation with his father about Aoi, his brother was getting too out of hand. But as he stopped outside the door, the guards not wanting to question him, he heard some lewd noises from inside._

_"Ah! Ah! Sire! God, fuck me harder, Sire! Right there!" Kuroo pulled his head away and glared a hole through the door. He quickly fled the scene and before he knew it he had run into Aoi, the brother he had wanted to complain about._

_"What are you doing, brat?" Aoi growled but once he saw that Kuroo was not moving from the ground he furrowed his eyebrows. "Oi, what's wrong? Did you finally pop a knot?"_

_"I popped a knot ages ago, Aoi. Go away I'm not in the mood to talk." Aoi snapped at this and pushed Kuroo back, he stomped on his brothers foot and headed off into the direction of father's room, probably to complain. Kuroo quickly sped up and stopped him by skidding in front of him, his arms outstretched._

_"You don't want to go in there."Aoi ignored him and instead walked towards the door._

_"Bend over, service your King, whore." Aoi stopped._

_"Mother isn't here." He stated and Kuroo nodded slowly. He observed how Aoi walked away, heavily, from the door and followed him cautiously._

_"What should we do?" Kuroo asked, they walked inside Aoi's room and Kuroo watched how Aoi closed the door loudly and slumped on his bed. "Should we tell mother? But wouldn't she get really upset?"_

_"No! Shut up, you idiot." Aoi growled, he pulled a pillow from underneath himself and pulled it atop of his head. "Why do we need to do anything? Who cares?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ah, come on Tetsurou! You said you've popped a knot! You want some sweet omega ass don't you?" Kuroo didn't answer. "That's all dad is doing. It's natural."_

_"It's wrong." Kuroo snapped. "He has mother, he can wait."_

_"Maybe mother isn't good enough anymore."_

_"How can you say that!" Kuroo shouted, he walked towards Aoi's bed and sat himself on it, he pulled away Aoi's pillow and made him face him. "If you ever get married, you can't do this too Aoi."_

_"Why not? I'm in charge. I choose who I fuck, when I want to fuck them, even if they don't want it." Kuroo wrinkled his nose. "I do what I want, especially when I'm **king**." _

_"You won't be king." Aoi growled but Kuroo didn't stop. "You're not the heir. And for good reason."_

_"Have you ever fucked an omega? They were made for it, Tetsurou. Shut your virgin mouth and only talk to me once you understand what it is like to be in power. You wouldn't understand anything, you're only twelve." Aoi growled, he pushed Kuroo off the bed. Kuroo rolled his eyes but listened to his brother and walked outside the room._

_When Kuroo was fourteen, he went through his first rut. He was incredibly horny and his mother confined him in his room. His father, ignoring his wife's protests, brought Kuroo an Omega to sleep with. Kuroo had made sure that she had definitely wanted it before he fucked her. He liked it. She smelled nice. She was extremely tight around him and it didn't matter that she was at least ten years older than him, she said the right words, looked the right way and took his knot nicely. But then a month later, Aoi took an interest in her and when she refused, she died for 'stealing the kitchen food'. Kuroo had always thought that Aoi had something to do with her death but never thought twice about it. Because, why, would his brother, who was a Prince, need to ever force an Omega to bed him? Why would he ever kill when refused politely?_

 

"You can see the castle from the distance." Oikawa said, he shared the same horse as Kuroo much to Iwaizumi's distaste. It was only when Oikawa complained about being able to protect himself and seem to think Kuroo's scent a helpful way to ease his heat that Iwaizumi considered it. "We're nearly there."

 

_"I'm nearly there. I'm close. Fuck, yeah." Aoi growled as he pounded into the boneless body beneath him. Their moans had long stopped and as his knot started to from, he pulled them up to sit on his lap, making sure they were facing Kuroo, with him smiling over their shoulder. "And that is how you treat an Omega when they disrespect you." Kuroo gulped and as he moved to face the Omega sitting on his brothers lap, their red blotched face and lifeless eyes, he made a vow never to hurt anyone like that._

_That night, Kuroo took two Omegas to his bed to stop them from getting hurt by Aoi. To_ _show their gratitude they insisted that they fuck him. Kuroo, still only a horny sixteen year old, agreed._

_They both mouthed at his clothed dick making him shift under the heat and he looked down as they kissed just above him, their hot breaths mingling,_ _he could feel his cock twitch at both the sight and the feel of it._

_"Hmm, you're so big, Prince." One of them giggled as they pulled out his cock and placed his puffy head in their mouth, the wetness of their lips made him groan and the other giggled while they mouthed at his balls. The blonde one, sucking him, started to use her hand for the places her mouth couldn't go and he felt the brunette lick at his shaft noisily. He pulled the brunette up, she was the prettiest, and kissed her. His tongue slipped in her mouth and he groaned as the blonde took him deeper, he played with brunettes breasts for a little before he pulled her off of his swollen lips._

_"Wait, wait." He said, he pulled the blonde one away, gently. "I wanna fuck her." He admitted and the blonde smiled shyly. He didn't want her to feel left out. It seemed like she was used to not being the prettiest."I want her to eat you out while I do so." She smiled, happier, and nodded._

_He pulled the brunette in front of him, not caring at how light she was, and looked at them unsurely. "Only if you want." They both nodded eagerly, and that's all it took for him to dive in. He didn't take his time fingering the brunette open and, with the help of the blonde, he eased in and waited patiently for when she said he could start to move. He could hardly control himself and so before long, he pounded into her, hitting the right spots and making her moan effortlessly._

_"Ah, ah! Kuroo-san!" The brunette squealed, the blonde wavered atop of her unsurely for a moment before slowly pressing herself down on top of her face. Soon she was moaning loudly and she began to rub herself frantically on the other's face, looking for an instant release. Kuroo, at the sight, moved deeper into the brunette and started to move faster. The moans from both her and blonde mixed with his and the slap of skin against skin made Kuroo knot quicker than usual. He growled deeply as he felt his knot catch at the skin of the brunette and he pulled back slightly only to push right back in. The feel of her wet skin wrapped around his knot made him groan one last time before he lay down on her for a moment. He came inside both of them that night. And the next day they were no where to be seen._

_Kuroo never brought anyone back to his room since._

 

_It was during breakfast one day when his father turned to him and looked at him with a puzzled expression. Aoi was off fucking Omegas during his rut and his older brother was in a council meeting with his oldest sister while his mother was out with their youngest sibling._

_"Say, Tetsurou  I haven't seen you bed an Omega in a while."_

_"I do bed Omegas, just not so Aoi can see." Kuroo answered honestly._

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because every time I do, Aoi decides that he wanted them first and punishes them via murder."_

_"Don't be ridiculous!" His father snapped. "Do not blame your brother for such things."_

_"Yes, father."_

 

"Kuroo, why do you think that the King won't side with you?" Oikawa murmured, he had turned his body around so that he was facing Kuroo and he had decided he was going to nip along his chest and neck. Kuroo didn't mind, it had been long since an Omega had paid this much attention to him without either him or them demanding an orgasm afterwards. The other Alpha's were ignoring the scene, either having guessed that the Omega was nearing heat or too into Alphas to care. 

"Because I don't know him as well as Aoi does." Kuroo answered, Oikawa nuzzled in the crook of his neck and took another sniff.  _He was probably the most affectionate Omega he'd ever seen in heat._

_"So?"_

"It's just risky." Oikawa giggled and Kuroo glanced down at him. Oikawa was hunched over slightly so Kuroo could only see his soft, brown locks.  _It was like that Omega. He tried to protect her as well. But she was dead before he had even woken up._

"I never thought that you'd care about risks." 

"Depends on the situation." Kuroo admitted, he pulled Oikawa back a bit when he started to rub slightly at Kuroo's crotch, moaning quietly at the feeling. "I thought I made it clear that it was just cuddling between us." 

"Ugh, whatever." 

"Good." 

 

_"_ _Good." Aoi smiled sinisterly, he looked down at the Omegan boy bobbing his head on his cock repeatedly, trying his best to make the man above him cum quickly. He took him into his mouth for a long time before gagging and pulling back only to be forced onto it once more. Kazumi smirked and lifted the omega to rest on the bed they were sitting on. She spread his legs and massaged them while she stretched him open and watched how he twitched under both their touches._

_"I always did like brunettes." She looked up at her brother as she spoke. "You really need to end up being King, and then you can give me what I want. A pretty brunette whore for my own and pups along with them."_

_"Only if I get to fuck them first." Aoi said and they both laughed. "Oh and of course you'll get the Kingdom's you want as well." The Omega moaned around his cock as Kazumi hit their sweet spot and they both paused. "Ahh, he knows too much now." He laughed._

_"Then maybe we should make him forget his own name." Kazumi growled._

 

"Plus, I don't know that man. He may be a brute like Aoi, may agree with him being King. We'll be walking in on a trap." Kuroo said to Oikawa. Oikawa nodded and then turned his body around so that his back was pressed against Kuroo's chest. 

"Just don't let them take me." Oikawa said. 

 

_"Don't let them take me Tetsurou." One of them screamed as Kazumi pulled them back. The were forcefully placed on her lap and she grinned as she put one hand on their upper thigh, making them wince. Kuroo sat motionless and watched as Kazumi slapped their face twice, for good measure._

_"He's a Prince, address him as such." She growled into their ear. She thought she was making the Omega respect him._

_"Stop it!" Kuroo shouted. "This is wrong! You know it is!"_

_"Tetsu, the more you complain, the more **they** get punished. Haven't you understood that yet? Just enjoy the show." Kazumi laughed and Kuroo stood up abruptly, he was not going to watch the show, he ignored how his siblings looked at him and stormed out the room. _

_"I'll find a way to stop you!" He shouted as he ran off down the corridors._

_"Hikaru they are awful. Look how they treat Omegas!" Kuroo growled, Hikaru nodded and listened to his brother's complaints silently._

_"I know, Tetsu. But father won't stop them and I can't do anything until I'm King. Don't worry, they will be stopped. It's not just what they are doing to the Omegas either, Tetsu. When you're older, you'll see what damage they cause all the time. They are troublesome and they must be stopped, I agree with you."_

_Aoi growled as he listened to the conversation, his head stuck to the door between him and his brothers. He has to be made King. Hikaru must die. His own father must die. Kuroo must be stopped. He was only a kid now, when he was older, maybe he'd understand._

 

They rode on for many hours until they were made to stop, they noticed a few soldiers strolling beside the Palace gates and waited until they were made to move away from this area. But as they moved closer to the forest between the path they were on and the Palace, they heard a galloping of a horse and they turned to see the King sitting atop of it. The horse was tall, which meant they could only see a smooth black mane and a long dark orange cloak. The king looked down and they could see a soft smile on his face and a cape hugging his shoulders. He looked at Iwaizumi and nodded slowly, he kept his smile pleasant as he examined each and every one of them. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou." He greeted warmly, he jumped off the horse but kept hold of the reigns. "My son, Tobio, is distracting your brother. Go around the back with some of the servants." Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the request, _why would the King help him without even being asked_ , but as he looked at his brother's scouts sitting by the Palace fence, he nodded and took hold of the King's hands to shake them firmly.

"Thank you, King Daichi." He said and Daichi shook it off with a small chuckle. 

"I have always hated Aoi, and now it is the time to act upon it." Daichi patted his back, "go, wait while I get rid of him." 

 

_"You should be careful Tetsurou." Aoi growled at his ear as Kazumi kept her foot on his back. They had found him outside in the gardens and decided to take that as an opportunity to beat their younger brother until he was bleeding and crying on the ground. "We might have to get rid of you if you keep doing things like this. Stop telling people our business and we'll leave you alone, baby brother."_

_"How many Omegas should be punished for your misdeeds?" Kazumi added, she laughed gleefully at Kuroo's expression and watched as Aoi smiled back at her. "Do you_ _understand?" She finished with a small kick to his head, making Kuroo's head loll forwards slightly. Kuroo's nose had started to bleed from the beating he had gotten before and the blood started to drip down his face mixed with tears and snot._

_"It's not just you that you have to worry about, Tetsurou. The perks of being a royal member." Kazumi giggled at her brothers statement and decided to balance her weight on the leg she had on Kuroo's back making him groan in pure agony. "Do you understand?" She asked once more, knowing full well she'll get an answer this time._

_Kuroo nodded. "Then don't interfere again." Kazumi growled before stalking off in the other direction. "Next time, more of them will die."_

_"Don't try to think of some clever plan that your tiny brain cannot form, Tetsurou." Aoi said as he started to get up and follow Kazumi, he had that usual smirk on his face and he waved his hand about airily. Like nothing mattered to him._

_"You can't get rid of me."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in this, female Alpha's sheath out their dicks and don't have busty boobs but just a bit chubbier their than the males, (male omegan chest are similar). You can usually tell if someone is a female or male because of their facial structure or what they identify as, not their body.  
> I'm sorry for the rape but I still hope you enjoy !!  
> Any constructive criticism that is needed, I will consider !!


	6. On the Run

A few servants were in front of them as they crawled through a small, cramped tunnel. It was too dark to recognise them but Oikawa could see that a few of them were from the Seijoh Kingdom, perhaps runaways after the King and Prince died and the youngest ran away. Oikawa couldn't imagine what it must be like there now, especially with their new King being Aoi, the brute. He quickly turned his head around to look at Kuroo who was crawling behind him, he saw that his head was down and that he was crawling quickly.  _This must be highly degrading for a Prince._

"We are nearly there." One of the servants whispered and Oikawa raised his eyebrows.  _He recognised that voice._ He saw, as they passed through a hole in the tunnel and some light shone through, that they had a hint of silver in their hair. 

"Refreshing-kun?" He asked unsurely but he saw the figure in front of him shake suddenly, maybe with fear or maybe with embarrassment for being caught for running away, Oikawa didn't know. It was only when Oikawa saw Suga turn around with a soft smile that he realised he had laughed. 

As they reached the end of the tunnel, the servants moved out confidently and so the 'criminals' behind them did the same, they stepped out and blinked as the sun rays hit their eyes mercilessly. Oikawa examined the area and he widened his eyes at the scene. It was beautiful. There were tall trees cowering over them, with many flowers planted at their feet, soothing their aching legs. 

Oikawa was taken aback slightly as Suga hugged his waist suddenly, he smiled slightly and hugged him back for a moment and then pulled him away slightly. "How did you escape and come here?" He asked. 

"Ah, I was never really part of Seijoh anyways." Suga laughed. 

"What do you mean?" Kuroo questioned, he was now standing beside Oikawa, looking down at Suga with furrowed eyebrows. "You were a servant there." 

"Maybe." Suga answered, "maybe not." He walked away from the two and towards a small crowd of servants who were looking over at them. Oikawa didn't recognise the rest and so guessed that they were not from the Seijoh Kingdom but instead Karasuno. 

"So the King did decide to help you." Oikawa murmured, he looked over at Kuroo with a pleased smile and Kuroo returned it. 

"Hopefully. This could be a trap." Iwaizumi whispered as he walked into the crowd, Hanamaki and Matsukawa followed swiftly after. 

"I thought you had high hopes for this King." Kuroo said, a small smirk on his face. "Wasn't he meant to be known for stopping brutes?" 

"Well for all we know _you_  could be a brute." Iwaizumi pointed a finger accusingly at Kuroo.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but looked over at Kuroo again. He put his arms up slightly as mock surrender. 

"All I meant was that we don't know what your brother said to him." 

"I wasn't offended either way." Kuroo said simply, he smiled at Iwaizumi but Oikawa could see right through it. Instead of staying near them, he turned and walked towards Suga and the other servants. As soon as he got closer towards their group, a few, apart from Suga stepped back. 

"Ah, Oikawa." Suga observed happily.

"Can we talk?" 

"Of course." 

Suga pulled him aside and they walked further away from each group, closer to a few nettle bushes. "You want to know what I meant by what I said before."

"Yes, you  _were_ a servant. You helped me sometimes. You-"

"Yes, I was a servant." Suga interrupted, "but I was also a spy."

"A-what now?"

"A spy." Suga answered honestly, he smiled slightly at Oikawa's face and chuckled. "I am actually the King's consort." Oikawa spluttered. "From his harem anyways, but, well, I could be considered his wife, I guess." 

There was silence for a moment.

"You're the wife of the King of Karasuno." Oikawa clarified and Suga laughed whilst nodding, "but you were a ser- _spy_ at Seijoh? Why would the King send you?" 

"The King didn't send me, I volunteered to go. None of the royal members would have recognised me and the others, I paid off." Suga said, he looked at Oikawa's confused expression and so clarified. "I was born as a...well, a noble. Seijoh's King, Kuroo's father, he-well, he killed my family. My father, being ashamed of me, didn't tell anyone of my birth, so I managed to escape without anyones knowledge. Daichi helped me."

"You wanted to end the King's reign." Oikawa answered, "you didn't in the end."

Suga shrugged, "no, but I did help bring Aoi to the edge. And with the vulnerability of the Kingdom now, we could take over."

"What makes you think that you should take over?" 

Suga laughed, "wrong phrasing. We would help Kuroo Tetsurou become King. He is worthy of the title.

"Does he know this?" 

"He will soon." Suga answered with ease, he turned Oikawa's head to look at where Kuroo was standing, talking to Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa with a knowing, confident ease. "I think he'd be a great King."

"Maybe." As they carried on observing Kuroo, he turned around and caught Oikawa's eye. Oikawa quickly turned his gaze to Suga and pretending he was looking at him the entire time. He saw from the corner of his eye that Kuroo started to walk towards them, he smiled at Suga and then looked at Oikawa. 

"What were you talking about?" Suga opened his mouth but turned his head sharply towards Oikawa when he interjected. 

"How you'd be an awful King." 

"Ah. You wound me. What did I ever do?" Kuroo joked. 

"Many things." Oikawa muttered, he looked up slightly at Kuroo and saw that his expression turned serious. Suga coughed and gave an excuse for the need to talk to the servants in the far corner. 

"Oikawa."

"I'm not angry, I'm just tired..." Oikawa smiled at Kuroo, looking at him through his eyelashes. "And horny."  _Maybe if he thought with his dick sometimes he could get away with the comment._

"No you're not, I can't smell it on you." Kuroo drawled, "I am sorry, for everything." 

"It's not your fault that your brother is the way is." Oikawa moved closer to Kuroo and had to stand on his tip-toes slightly to whisper in his ear, "and I will be soon." He whispered softly. Kuroo shuddered at the hot breath on his ear and watched how Oikawa turned to stroll to where Iwaizumi was standing. He stood still for a minute, partly from shock, before he heard the soft clicking of hooves, he dragged out his sword. 

"Kuroo." Daichi greeted once again. Kuroo turned around and saw the King sitting on his horse. Kuroo placed his sword back and smiled warmly at the King above him. "Your brother has left." Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. "He didn't want to stay around anyway, he said he was looking at other Kingdoms, to tell them personally of the news about your father and brother."

"Thank you, King Daichi." Daichi smiled as he jumped off of his white stallion, a different horse than before, "for everything. You didn't have to help us." 

"I think I did." Daichi said, "anyway, you must be hungry. Follow me." Daichi said, he turned on his heel and walked ahead from the crowd towards the Palace.  A small white dome could be seen from over the tops of some tall trees and Kuroo smiled.  _He had one king on his side._

They reached the Palace very quickly and after a few corridors and doors opened by very huge guards, they made it to the dining room. Oikawa's eyes widened by the size of it. He'd only ever seen the Seijoh one when it was filled with busy servants and greedy nobles, but now he examined how the architecture was similar. Karasuno less extravagant but just as beautiful. It had engraved furniture that, when he walked closer, he saw were quite tall and sturdy. The walls were covered wth different types of artwork and displays for everyone to admire. It was  _homely._

"This is impressive. The last time I was here, this was very...different." Kuroo commented, Daichi turned around, a pained smile on his face. Kuroo smiled at him innocently.

"Well, I wasn't King then, was I?" He joked but the tension in room thickened, Kuroo coughed awkwardly and returned the smile, albeit a bit wonky. 

"No, no, you weren't. I am sorry I couldn't make it to the coronation."

"It worked out in the end." They were still both smiling. 

"Yes, it did." 

"Please, sit down." Daichi gestured towards the large polished, engraved table in the middle of the room. They nodded eagerly and walked towards it. It was oval shaped and brown, matching the dark curtains- it gave the room an orange like colour. Oikawa sat down first, with Iwaizumi and Kuroo on either side of him and Hanamaki, Matsukawa opposite. Daichi and Suga took the opposite sides of the table. The door opened to reveal a dressed up, tall boy with a, what seemed like, permanent scowl on his tanned face. Suga turned around and smiled at him. 

"Ah, Tobio, you've grown." He cooed, Tobio stopped scowling for one moment and then took his seat on the table, opposite Kuroo and beside Matsukawa. He looked over at Oikawa and then turned his head away quickly. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the action but remained smiling at Suga and Daichi.  _What was the idiots problem?_

"Let's eat." Daichi announced, he lifted his hand to click his fingers and soon servants were pouring in the room with huge bowls and silver plates filled with different kinds of meats, cheeses, breads and fruits. Soon other servants appeared with huge jars full of wine and water. 

"I've never been in this position." Oikawa admitted, watching the scene with awe. He winced at the sound of the sentence after he had said it and looked over at Daichi to see that he was looking at Oikawa with a questioning look. 

"Thank you, King Daichi." Iwaizumi said loudly to turn Daichi's gaze towards himself, he smiled gratefully and lifted up a wine glass to drink from it. Daichi mirrored the action and drank from his wine glass. 

"Anything for you, Hajime."

"Daichi, why are you helping us?" Kuroo questioned. "What do you get out of it?"

"A good ruler for Seijoh. The people deserve it." 

"And how would you know that myself would be a great ruler?" Daichi's gaze turned to Suga and the realisation dawned on Kuroo, he relaxed in his seat slightly.  _So the King's prized consort turned out to be a spy._

"And, I've heard a lot about Oikawa as well. With him as your-"

"We are not together." Kuroo interrupted, his eyes holding some warning for Daichi to stop talking. "We are both single." He laughed nervously, Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the scene. 

"Why would you think that we were married?" Oikawa asked, he saw Kuroo sigh next to him but chose to ignore the reaction, instead turning his gaze to stare intently at Daichi. Daichi seemed to find amusement in this and grinned widely. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Daichi then looked at Kuroo once more, "I can smell that he will be in his heat soon, you should mate when you get the chance." 

"Ah, Daichi! Let's stop, huh?" Suga exclaimed, Makki spluttered out some of his wine and Matsu handed him a handkerchief with a small smile plastered on his face. "Let's just eat." 

Oikawa nodded slowly and took a bite of his food, oblivious to the looks exchanged around the table. "This food is great, thanks Dai-chan." Daichi looked at him with a confused expression and Kuroo had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

"He does that." Iwaizumi explained. "Just ignore him." 

"Iwa-chan."

"What, bratty-kawa?" Iwaizumi asked before shoving some turkey down his throat. "It's the truth." Oikawa closed his mouth but pouted. Hanamaki and Matsukawa watched their playful banter with small smiled whilst Daichi furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Kuroo, who ignored his gaze. 

"What is the extent of your help?" Kuroo asked suddenly. 

They ate in silence for a moment. 

"Kuroo. I will help you, but I do have my people to care about." Kuroo nodded slowly, eating a piece of bread. "If you get other Kingdoms on your side, I will be glad to help you. If not, I am sorry. I can let you live in my Kingdom, with your Omega, but nothing else. You will live in comfort."

"I cannot leave Seijoh behind like that." Kuroo said, he looked at Daichi in the eyes. "I will get the other Kingdoms. Would you give us any help?" 

"I would give you my son's aid." Daichi said and Oikawa followed his arm with his eyes till he reached Tobio's face. "But we have a ball for him to look for a wife. So I am afraid I cannot give you any of my guards either. I can give you supplies and horses." 

Kuroo nodded, "thank you. We will leave at sundown." 

"No. Stay at least two days." 

"One day." Kuroo said, Daichi nodded with a small smile. 

They ate with mild chatter and unimportant business after, Oikawa enjoying teasing both Tobio and Iwaizumi whilst Koushi got used to having his family back. They couldn't finish all their food but Daichi assured them that it would not go to waste, they left it at that and were sent to their rooms. As Oikawa and Kuroo left the hall, Daichi walked behind them and placed a hand on each of their lower backs. 

"Your room is near to mine, not too near as I didn't want to hear anything." Daichi said whilst chuckling. 

"We are not-" Oikawa started but Kuroo stopped him with his arm, "thank you." he said. Oikawa growled at Kuroo who merely smiled back at him. They walked in silence to their room and as Kuroo opened the room, Oikawa stormed in. 

"Why does he think we are together?" He questioned as Kuroo shut the door quietly, Kuroo shrugged. "Don't lie, you know why."

"I don't. It is unnatural for a royal like me, at this age, to be unmarried." 

"That's nonsense, you're the youngest Alpha, and you're not the only unmarried one." 

"Maybe, but I should have been married for allied purposes. My father, instead, liked to take over the countries. We are only allied with five." 

"Lies." Oikawa pouted. "That's not the reason why."

"Whatever you say." Kuroo said with ease, he walked to the bed and took his shoes off. "He said there would be clothes by the wardrobe, I'm going to change. Here." He threw a small night-dress towards Oikawa that he had taken from underneath one of the pillows. Oikawa took it. It was silk, like the other. But it was orange and longer. He shredded his clothes off quickly and pulled it atop of himself. 

"I could be enjoying my _own_  nice, royal room right now." Oikawa huffed, loud enough so that Kuroo could hear him from where he was changing, behind the wardrobe. 

"It was just easier to agree." Oikawa scoffed but Kuroo left it at that. He walked from behind the wardrobe and Oikawa saw that he was wearing a long orange shirt with black pants. "Hmm, I hate orange." 

"Same, it's awful." Oikawa complained. 

"You look fine." Kuroo commented, Oikawa turned his head away so that Kuroo couldn't see his smile. 

"I know." Oikawa hummed, he turned around once Kuroo had settled in and pulled the covers over himself. He moved closer to Kuroo and rested his head on his shoulder, with a hand on his chest. Once he saw that Kuroo wasn't uncomfortable, he nuzzled closer to feel his warmth and to smell him a bit easier.

Before long, his hand started to trail lower and lower down Kuroo's body. Kuroo twitched under the touch but didn't move until Oikawa's hand touched lightly over his crotch. He grabbed Oikawa's hands and pinned him on the bed, kissing his lips gently before doing the same rougher. Oikawa moaned into the kiss and they were soon rolling over, biting at each others lips. Kuroo pulled away slightly and moved lower down to kiss at Oikawa's neck and chest, he was just about to pull the dress downwards to lick at Oikawa's nipples when the door vibrated with the sound of knocking.

They both groaned and Kuroo stood up and sorted himself out slightly before walking towards the door. 

He opened the door and saw Kageyama standing there, a small bag clutched in his hands and his blue eyes focused on Oikawa on the bed. He narrowed his eyes and looked back up at Kuroo, "I thought you two weren't-"

"What is it?" He asked, maybe his tone a little too harsh. 

"I want to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I know I keep updating chapter regularly now but don't always hope for one, I am busy!!  
> If you have any questions you can ask and like I always say, constructive criticism is always appreciated!!  
> Aaaanddddd I'm sorry for the cock-blocking but Tobio really wanted to talk to them!  
> Let me know what you felt about it !!


	7. The first stages of a Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys this isn't the main porn. This is starting up to it. And also, there are no feeling right now apart from respect and friendship. Hope you enjoy.  
> I haven't update this year. Haha, I'm hilarious.

"I want to talk to you." 

"About what?" Kuroo questioned, he glanced at Oikawa and noticed him scowling slightly. He saw Kageyama look downwards slightly at his growing hardness and decide to hide his lower body behind the door. "I mean, could it not be said another time?" 

"No. Could you come outside please?" Kuroo groaned and shut the door behind him, walking slightly ahead of Kageyama and willing his erection to go down. "I wanted to talk to you about  _him_." Kageyama caught up and as he glanced down once more, Kuroo accepted his defeat.  _Who cares anyway, it's natural?!_

"What about him?" Kuroo asked, a bit more irritated. 

"What's wrong with him?" 

"Nothing, he seems perfectly fine to me."

" _Kuroo_." Tobio growled. "He isn't the same." 

"I'm glad you noticed. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go back."

"Why, he isn't even your Omega." Tobio seemed to have given up on the topic, noticing how Kuroo flinched at this statement. "Yet."

"He doesn't need to be." Kuroo looked at Tobio with an unamused look, "have you never slept with an Omega before?" 

At this question, Tobio seemed to blush furiously. "I-I mean, no-not really... Well-It's improper!" 

"I see." Kuroo smiled, "I've got to go. It was nice talking to you." 

As he was about to walk back into the room, he noticed the door slightly ajar. He narrowed his eyes and examined the area. Before long, he spotted Oikawa standing outside on a small balcony, smelling the fresh air. He looked calm. The wind blowing slightly at his messy brown hair and his eyes closed, almost like he was in bliss. 

Kuroo almost didn't want to interrupt him. 

_Almost._

"Hey, Oikawa." He called, he saw him turn his head to look towards Kuroo and slightly smile. "I'm back now." 

"Hm, I'm coming in a bit." Oikawa looked back at the direction his head was facing before, he followed Kuroo back to the room and placed himself on the bed. Quickly pulling the covers on and turning his head away from Kuroo. Kuroo furrowed his brows, confused. 

Kuroo lay on the bed and placed an arm around Oikawa's waist, Oikawa didn't move. He pressed his nose against his hair, Oikawa didn't move. Kuroo began to trail his hand down Oikawa's body, Oikawa twitched.  _Cold, or not in the mood anymore?_

"Hm, not anymore, Tetsu-chan. I'm too tired." Oikawa mumbled, and as Kuroo refused to move, he could only think of one thing.  _Damn Tobio and his timing._ Kuroo examined Oikawa once more. The way he sunk into Kuroo, the way his eyelashes were fanned on his cheeks and the way he seemed so truly calm seemed to cheer Kuroo up a bit.  _Maybe this was just a bit better than actual sex._

Kuroo brushed his messy hair back with his free hand and sighed.  _Of course it was better then sex. Oikawa was safe. He had saved an Omega from his siblings, finally. He could finally beat Aoi._

 

Aoi rode his horse silently. He didn't want to talk to his adviser and his servants were too ugly and boring to entertain himself with. His beloved sister was making sure Seijoh wasn't completely ruined and he was chasing after his other sibling. After father died and Hikaru was executed, Ayaka refused to speak to him. He didn't mind of course. She was only a pawn he could marry off, after all. She was staying put in the castle so Aoi didn't seem it right to punish her for something she hadn't done, yet.

They had reached Karasuno very quickly but other Kingdoms would take time. Time he didn't have. But luckily, neither did Tetsurou. If he wasn't in Karasuno then he would be in Shiratorizwa, he had befriended the King that was now ruling over it. It would make sense.

Tetsurou had to be stopped, no matter the cost. 

 

As Oikawa began to wake, he felt a familiar feel of wetness pooling around his crotch. And as he moved slightly he could feel it had soaked through the dress, he turned his head to see that Kuroo's crotch was wet too.  _He had leaked on him._ _How was he still asleep?_  

He stood to get up but stopped when Kuroo mumbled something in his sleep. He quickly wiped away any dirt in his eyes and brushed his hair with his hands slightly before lying back down on the bed and closing his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

"Wha-" Kuroo muttered as he arose slightly, he looked down at his body and winced when he saw the patch of wetness. He looked to see that Oikawa was asleep.  _Of course._ He noticed how Oikawa's hair managed to stay perfect, despite his sleeping state.  _He is actually quite pretty, despite the circumstance. A natural beauty._ Kuroo sat up and clicked his back before he continued to glance down at Oikawa. 

Oikawa hummed in his sleep and Kuroo had to will himself to look away from Oikawa's face in order to seem like less of a freak. "Mmh." Oikawa yawned and stretched his arms slightly before turning to beam up at Kuroo. "How was your night?" He asked, Kuroo merely shrugged, not seeing how he could answer properly. 

Oikawa glanced down at the mess beneath the both of them and Kuroo saw how his eyes widened slightly. Kuroo shuffled forward to take Oikawa's hand in his own. When Oikawa didn't protest, he placed a kiss onto the top of his palm. He trailed his soft kisses all the way up to Oikawa's elbow before he finally cupped Oikawa's face with both his hands and kissed him on the lips. Oikawa didn't kiss back at first and that worried Kuroo, he was about to pull away when Oikawa finally licked around Kuroo's bottom lip. He then started to get more energetic. 

Their kisses turned a bit more rough. Their teeth crashed together and their tongues clashing together, with neither backing down. Kuroo exchanged his grip on Oikawa's face to both his legs, pulling Oikawa onto his lap so he could start to feel more of him. 

Oikawa gasped slightly at the feel of Kuroo's growing erection against his smaller one, he grinned into the kiss as Kuroo started to knead his hands into Oikawa's hips. Soon, Kuroo brought his hands down to cup at Oikawa's ass making Oikawa gasp once more. 

"Tetsu-more." He moaned into the kiss, Kuroo took this well and started to pull at Oikawa's nightdress. As he tried to take it off, Oikawa lifting himself above his lap in order to do so, Kuroo saw a few bruises on Oikawa's body. He paused for a moment and Oikawa stopped mouthing at his neck. "Ignore them." He said, he rubbed his hips against Kuroo's for more emphasis but when Kuroo didn't move he sighed. "It wasn't you, and you helped me."

Kuroo still didn't move. 

"Tetsu chan." Kuroo looked up this time. _Either he would something wrong and Oikawa would hate him forever or he could realise Oikawa was right and that they were safe._  "Are you going to fuck me or am I going to find another Alpha with a big dick?" Kuroo laughed at this, he smirked at Oikawa before he kissed him on the lips and flipped them both over. He grinded his dick against Oikawa's ass before he blew hot air into Oikawa's ear, making him shudder. He started to nibble on Oikawa's ear before he pulled off slightly. 

"And how do you know it was big?" 

"Please, you were bouncing that thing around during the baths. I know how big you are." Kuroo smirked against Oikawa's neck before he kissed it, and then bit it. Oikawa hissed at the feel but wiggled his butt closer towards Kuroo. 

"Hurry up." Oikawa demanded. Kuroo hummed before moving down slightly, he pulled the nightdress up and started to spread Oikawa's cheeks apart and lean down to place a kiss there. Oikawa twitched and Kuroo smirked against it. 

"I don't think you want me to hurry up, huh?" Kuroo placed another kiss before he finally opened his mouth and probed his tongue around him. H started to lap his tongue around the soft area and suckle on the sensitive skin, as Oikawa started to moan and shift more Kuroo took that as a reason to prob his tome inside of Oikawa. It wasn't hard, surprisingly and Kuroo had to stop himself from moaning at the taste of Oikawa's slick. Once Oikawa opened up slightly he started moving his tongue about whilst massaging Oikawa's balls. Oikawa threw his head back and moaned loudly, he started to push his butt back into Kuroo's face, begging for more. Kuroo took his tongue from outside Oikawa and started to lap at the slick that was dripping down Oikawa's thighs, he brought himself up again and started to lick around Oikawa's balls before taking them into his mouth and sucking at them. 

"God, yes." Oikawa moaned, he rested himself on his elbows and shuddered as Kuroo stopped for a moment. After a sharp smack to his right cheek, and a yelp from Oikawa, he turned his head around and looked at Kuroo. His eyes were dilated and his mouth was open and red.  _He looks so fucking hot._

"You taste so fucking good." Oikawa felt himself getting more wet just by the sound of Kuroo's voice. It seemed so much deeper. Just the sentence he had said managed to vibrate the bed they were sitting on. 

"Tetsu-" He didn't manage to finish because he was flipped over once more. Kuroo took his lips in his own before he started to peck at Oikawa's chest. He flicked his tongue over Oikawa's nipple and smiled when Oikawa bit back a moan. He started to bite at them slightly, massaging the other and pressing his thigh against Oikawa's crotch to have him rub against it.  _It was so nice not to have to worry about the consequences. Aoi wasn't here._

"Fuck, you're so pretty." 

_"Beautiful." Aoi had said before he leant down to kiss at Oikawa's tear-stained face._

Oikawa's eyes flung open and he kicked out, hitting Kuroo square in the face, Kuroo landed back on his ass and he rubbed his nose, confused. Before long he saw that Oikawa was hunched over himself slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just...with Aoi. And-" Oikawa stopped himself, he shook slightly and Kuroo crawled towards him. He kissed at Oikawa's forehead and then down to his neck, but Oikawa was still tense. 

"Hey, it's okay." He said honestly, "I don't mind. It's not your fault."

"I know." Oikawa said, he closed his eyes before he looked back up at Kuroo.

There was silence.  _One Alpha does not symbolise every Alpha. One mistake should not be taken out on upon others. One night should not determine others. They had time. They had all the time they needed. But Oikawa wanted him now. He wanted satisfaction, pleasure. The ability to feel alive again._

"I want you." 

"Are you sure?" Kuroo asked unsurely. "I mean-"

"I'm sure." Kuroo smiled and kissed Oikawa. "I want you to make me forget about him."

"How do you want it?" Kuroo asked, he held Oikawa close to him and placed a small, comforting kiss on Oikawa's shoulder blade. 

"Against the wall." Oikawa blurted, Kuroo gulped at the brusqueness of it but nodded nevertheless. 

"Okay." Is all he managed to say.  

 

"Do you think that Oikawa and Kuroo would need anything for breakfast? They should join us." Iwaizumi said, he walked towards the room with a plate or two of food waiting for the people inside to eat it. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were bringing the drinks. 

"Ah! Ah! Right there, Tetsu-chan!" Oikawa moaned loudly, "you're so big~" Iwaizumi halted and nearly made the two drop the drinks. Hanamaki stifled a laugh whilst Matsukawa choked on his spit. 

"I think they can wait." Iwaizumi said. 

"Me too." Hanamaki agreed. 

"Me three." Matsukawa followed after them. 

 

Kuroo held Oikawa up in his arms, whilst he pounded into him ruthlessly, he mouthed at Oikawa's neck and whispered sweet things like "you're doing so good kitten" and "fuck, you feel so good around me."  Oikawa clung onto his arms helplessly, his head thrown back, not able to form any words anymore. Sweat dripped off of him and he was thrown about constantly, but brought onto Kuroo's dick in, all-the-right-places. 

"Knot me." He managed to say and he could feel Kuroo smirk against his neck, Kuroo began to move faster and he held Oikawa closer to him, making himself go deeper inside Oikawa. Oikawa brought his head down and gripped harder on Kuroo's arms, his nails digging into the Alpha's skin. 

"Beg for it." 

Oikawa didn't, for a while. And Kuroo was afraid that he had gone too far but then he felt Oikawa shudder and moan loudly as Kuroo rammed into his prostrate. Oikawa was close. "Alpha. Please, fuck, knot me. Fill me up." It wasn't exactly everything Kuroo wanted but he decided it was good enough, especially when Oikawa clenched around him. He pulled Oikawa down repeatedly onto his cock, feeling Oikawa tighten against him. He reached up to stroke Oikawa's dick but his hand was slapped away. Instead he decided to go faster into Oikawa's body, Oikawa was left bouncing up and down onto him before he let out a small scream and came between their two bodies. Kuroo groaned at the feeling of more of Oikawa's slick pour onto him and felt his knot begin to form. It slowly catching on Oikawa's rim making them both moan aloud. Oikawa felt a few spasms as he managed to calm himself down from his orgasm, he felt Kuroo's knot fill him up and he sighed contently. Kuroo pulled them both away from the wall and sat down, a bit too fast. Oikawa jumped at the feel of the knot move in him and yelped slightly, he kissed Kuroo one more time before he snuggled into his neck. 

"Good?" Kuroo asked and Oikawa nodded. 

"But we could do better." 

"Agreed." Kuroo smirked. 

 

It was late in the afternoon when Oikawa finally managed to get some food into his system. His body was tired from getting fucked in various positions and he had managed to pull the nightdress on after having a bath with Kuroo. Both of them getting more dirty then clean. Oikawa sighed contently as he felt the cold wine flow down his throat, it still aching from when he had deep-throated Kuroo, attempting to make him knot in his throat. It was a good night. Kuroo was, a good Alpha. In the sense that he hit all the right places and looked good whilst doing so. However, he seems pretty distant after they had both climaxed. Oikawa didn't mind really, he didn't want anything more then sex.  

He got up and played around the room, the objects so still and beautiful. He fiddled with a small wooden ball before he watched Kuroo's sleeping figure on the bed. It seems like he was more tired than Oikawa after all. Maybe tomorrow, Oikawa could do more work. 

He was about to go back to bed when he saw a letter being shoved into the room underneath the gap in the door and as he opened it to see who placed it there, there was no one standing there. He glanced around and could only see the guards walking towards him now.  _Typical, never there when you need them._

"Is there anything you want?" The guards asked politely and Oikawa had to refuse quietly. He closed the door again, before one of the guards could get a proper whiff of his scent and assume something about himself and Kuroo, and walked towards the bed, the letter in hand. He opened it quietly and peered inside. 

_Tetsurou. Don't worry, I know where you are.                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Aoi has gone to the Shiratorizwa Kingdom but don't worry, I will be fine here.                                                                                                                                                          Don't worry about me and good Luck, Tetsurou. You will need it.                                                                                                                                                                                                                Haru._

Oikawa quickly sealed the letter as best as he could again and placed it by the door before scampering to the bed once more. As he laid down he remembered the repeated phrase "don't worry" and he hoped it was a code between the two 'friends' otherwise he really would have to worry about Haru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the, not really porn, but don't worry it will appear soon!  
> And, yes, I want you to worry for my OC, because I worry for him.  
> Hope you enjoyed !! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ALWAYS APPRECIATED  
> And CONSTRUCITVE CRITICISM IS IMPORTANT. 
> 
> Till next time...


	8. Towards Shiratorizwa

Ushijima moved swiftly down the great hall and entered a small room to his right, he shut the door quietly behind him and took a seat opposite the man already sitting there. 

"Aoi." 

"Wakatoshi." 

There was silence. 

"Why are you here?" Ushijima asked, he leant back on his chair and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Your father is dead. Surely you should be in your own kingdom." 

"Kazumi is there. I am here because I knew that you would be harbouring my brother."

"The one you haven't killed yet." Ushijima clarified, his voice slightly critical. 

"Hikaru was caught red handed!" Aoi growled, "where is Tetsurou?" 

"I don't know." Aoi stood up and moved towards Ushijima, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him up, Ushijima allowed him. "Why do you care? Are you afraid of your brother?" Ushijima gripped both of Aoi's hands and yanked them away from himself. 

"He helped in killing my father."

"Don't lie to me, Aoi." Ushijima growled lowly, Aoi took a step back and kept his head down. "I know who really killed your father."

Aoi laughed, "that's where you're wrong. I didn't touch my  _dear_ father." 

 

Kuroo sat reading the small note Haru had written, Oikawa saw how his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed so angry at the little paper he had scrunched in his hand. After a long sigh, Kuroo glanced over. 

"We have to go." Kuroo stated, Oikawa nodded slowly at this. 

"Where?"

"Shiratorizwa."

"We're not going to find Haru?"

"Wakatoshi will know where he is."

"He captured him?"

"No." Oikawa stilled at the small answers he was getting, he saw that Kuroo was angry and decided to leave it at that. He stood slowly and left the room stating that he was going to inform the others. As he walked down the small corridor that led to Iwaizumi's room he saw a guard glancing over at him. However he chose to ignore it and carried on moving towards the room. He knocked on the door, once, twice, three times before Iwaizumi opened the door. He stepped in quickly and closed it behind him, ignoring Iwaizumi's confused look. 

"What's going on?"

"We are leaving to go to Shiratorizwa." Iwaizumi frowned. "He didn't exactly explain why but a friend is in trouble."

"Loads of people are in trouble."

"Iwa chan."

Iwaizumi sighed, "when are we going?"

"Probably soon."

"You're in your heat."

"I can still travel!" Oikawa argued, "plus, I can soothe it with that weird drink your mother used to give me, I'm sure they'll have some here. Come on Iwa chan, he's technically the leader of our group."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." There was a pause. "You two had fun yesterday." Oikawa's face flushed completely and he started to stutter incoherent words before he pushed Iwaizumi slightly. Iwaizumi laughed and pushed him back. 

"As long as you don't on the way there, I don't want to hear it again."

"Stop, Iwa chan, this is embarrassing." Oikawa whined, "I didn't know you would be listening like the perv you are!"

"The whole castle could hear you." Oikawa whined again and covered his face with his hands. There was a loud bang outside and they both turned around to see the door wide open. Sugawara was standing there, his face blank. 

"Refreshing-Kun?" 

"You have to leave,  _now **."**_

"I don't understand, why?" Oikawa asked as he started to pull his jacket on again they were outside the room now, Hanamaki and Matsukawa behind them. They passed by Kuroo's door and Oikawa knocked on it loudly. 

"Aoi knew you were here. We have traitors. You have to leave." 

"What about-"

"I would have thought you would be going to Shiratorizwa next. Take the forest trail. It's the quickest route but it is also dangerous, please be careful."

"Suga-"

"Please! Just go!" They all nodded, Kuroo having stepped out of the door and they moved as one quickly through the corridor. "Oikawa." Suga stopped him, he handed a small flask full of liquid. "Drink this when you are in pain."  _He wasn't going to join them. He was going to sacrifice himself for them._

"Please come with us." 

"I can't, I will see you soon." Suga kissed him on the cheek and then pushed him towards the group, he smiled before turning and running the opposite direction, allowing the attention of the guards to follow him down the passage.  _Betrayed by their own people. Or maybe they were faux._

"We can't leave them." Oikawa said as they passed through the stair cases and flurried through an open door to the gardens. 

"Where are the stables?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"To the left I think." Kuroo muttered.

"Guys!" Oikawa halted and they all stopped to look at him. "We can't leave them!" 

"We have to." Kuroo said. 

"Oikawa, we have to move now!" Iwaizumi growled, he grabbed Oikawa's wrist and started dragging him along. 

"They could die, Iwa chan." 

"Yes, they could." Kuroo said, "but they could die knowing we are safe or die in vain, having us buried along with them." 

Oikawa looked down. 

"They can protect themselves, Oikawa." Hanamaki added. 

"It's part of the Royal Job description." Matsukawa concluded. 

Oikawa kept his head down and let Iwaizumi drag him away. He didn't realise it when he was plopped on a horse. He didn't realise it when Kuroo held him against himself and whispered to him. And he didn't realise that the whole Kingdom of Karasuno was erupting with flames as they fled from the scene. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short, but I wanted to update!  
> Hope you enjoyed !!  
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS HIGHLY APPRECIATED  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS IMPORTANT!!  
> Thank you for reading!


	9. A Plan Beforehand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while and it is kinda short.  
> Hope you still like it.  
> Haven't checked it over because I wanted ti update as fast as I could.  
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS WILL BE APPRECIATED  
> And if you feel like I need it, please give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

The journey to Shiratorizwa was a long one. They had to stop many times to feed the horses but the rests were small, it was too dangerous to stay in one place for too long. Who knew what could be hiding in the trees. They had grown to stretch over the paths with looming branches covering any source of light. The mud was slippery and it was easy to get caught on loose vines as well as fall on huge logs. 

Oikawa had already drank almost half of the substance Suga had given him and he let himself be dragged along, feeling almost drugged. Never had he left a friend behind. Never had he ran away for his own gain. Though he may not remember much of his old life, he had hoped he was never like that. The way that Suga sacrificed himself for someone, was this really a good cause? 

"Oikawa, do you want some bread?" Iwaizumi asked on their fifth break, the horses were exhausted and they decided it would be best to sleep now. They set up camp quickly and made sure that anything noticeable was hidden well, including the tied up horses. The lake they were near provided them with a moist atmosphere and therefore made it cooler than the rest of the forest. 

Oikawa merely hummed. Bread was passed to him slowly. 

"How about some water as well?" Kuroo asked hesitantly. 

Oikawa hummed again, but when water wasn't passed to him, he looked up. Kuroo was glaring at him, holding a small flask of water. Instead of humouring Kuroo, he ignored him and reached for the bread. He slowly ate the bread despite his lack of appetite and then rested his head gently on the huge leaf laying on his arm. 

"Are you going to make me die of thirst?" He finally asked, he narrowed his gaze towards Kuroo. "I'm thirsty. What do you want me to do, beg?"

"I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

At this, Oikawa gasped. He sat upright quickly and shot a glare towards Kuroo. "How dare you?" He growled. "I am not the one who willingly let my friends die!" 

"You think I _did_? We had no choice, Oikawa." Kuroo stilled now, he looked up at Oikawa and then back at the ground where he played with a long piece of thread attached to his trousers. 

"We could have tried."

"All my life, throughout my childhood, I have tried. I have tried to free omegas from my sibling's grasps and I have tried to teach my family what it means to be royal. And all my efforts have been for naught. I know now that it is because thee is a time and place for everything. There is a time that I can try and succeed rather than fail and let all my people die. It's sad, I know. But it is how life works." 

There was silence. 

"What about you? You have a backstory to contradict this?" Kuroo teased, he realised that Oikawa was still because he was processing the information but he had hoped that Oikawa would agree. 

"I don't know." Oikawa huffed, he sat down. "I don't know anything about myself, any backstories, anything. I'm empty. No memories, no nothing. I don't even know if my name _is even_  Oikawa Tooru."

There was silence. And then, as if they had planned it, Hanamaki and Matsukawa dropped down to sleep followed shortly by Iwaizumi. It was only halfway through the night that Oikawa realised he was still being watched by Kuroo. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiratorizwa's castle was high built and safe, its walls like one of a fortress and its interior filled with many rooms and stables. Ushijima paced around his own room, walking past his used purple chair and then storming back past his purple curtains. Aoi had left hours ago and Kuroo would have known that. So why was he not here? Was he caught? Taken far away? Or worse, killed? He sat down with a loud thump and waited for a report from his soldiers, his hands thrumming the table side whilst he was doing do. 

After an hour or so there was a knock on the door, and as he stated that the person could come in, a small Shirabu strolled in. "A report."

Ushijima looked up expectantly. He saw Shirabu's gaze flicker from him to the paper in his hand, containing a message that he would read. 

"Karasuno is no longer....can no longer fight with us. The castle was burned earlier in the day and the Kingdom taken over."

"What of the Royal family?"

"There is no news of them being alive." Ushijima glanced down. _T_ _hey had been good people._  "We can only assume that they are dead."

"And Kuroo, was he caught in the fire? Did he not make it out?" At this Shirabu stiffened, Ushijima noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Kuroo? He's been here for hours, I thought you had already seen him?"

Ushijima stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. "Shirabu." Ushijima turned slightly to glance at the omega. "Tell Tendou that he will regret not informing me of this."

Shirabu smirked, "of course, my lord." And with that Ushijima left Shirabu in his bedroom, and walked towards the medical room where he presumed that they had been kept inside of thus far. 

 

Iwaizumi had made it his responsibility to leave Oikawa and Kuroo alone and to drag himself Hanamaki and Matsukawa to scout the area and to make sure that none of Aoi's men were hiding in Shiratorizwa's palace. At first they sat there, ignoring each other and then they heard a low growl emit from the corner of the room. Kuroo glanced up. And there he was, Ushijima, a tall and proud Alpha glancing down at him with a small smile on his face. Kuroo beamed at him and stood to greet him but before he reached Ushijima he saw the Alpha glance at Oikawa, who still sat on the chair beside Kuroo's, and furrow his eyebrows. 

"I had thought that-" He begun but Kuroo interrupted him before sitting down once more.

"Ushijima, meet Oikawa Tooru. An escort of mine." 

"Is that all I am now?" Oikawa asked, he glared at Kuroo and continued his gaze up until he spotted Ushijima. The Alpha seemed slightly shocked at the Omega, and Oikawa had a sudden thought of the possibility of the King being sexist. Therefore him speaking out would have given him a bad first impression.  _Oh well._

"Semi, you may join us." Ushijima stated before sitting down opposite Kuroo. A tall Omega waltzed into the room, seemingly annoyed at the fact that he had to be there, and placed himself on a chair near Ushijima.  _So not sexist, omegas are his equal. So what was his problem?_ The two Royals sat opposite each other with their subordinates also opposite each other. It was as if there was a small barrier between the two sides. 

"I trust you know what has happened with Karasuno." Kuroo began and he sighed when Ushijima nodded grimly. "A shame, two allies and close friends, taken away like that." Oikawa flinched slightly at the normality of this issue.

"So they are dead?" Ushijima asked, genuinely curious.

"We think so, we don't know," Oikawa spoke out, he glared when Ushijima looked at him once more. 

"And why are you travelling with...your escort?" He asked Kuroo with his gaze still trained on Oikawa, his eyes seemed to be scanning him, examining each detail. Oikawa's gaze hardened and he glowered at Ushijima. Semi inched closer towards the Alpha and rested his hand easily on the sword resting on his chair leg. 

"What's it to do with you?" 

"You see, Oikawa." Ushijima began, he stood up now, making himself the tallest of the four. "I am a King of two powerful Kingdoms, Shiratorizwa and Nekoma, the latter, my father had claimed from Kuroo's father. Both my armies are strong and are placed strategically. This is why, as you can tell, although Aoi was here, we are still standing. I am not weak. I am powerful. I do not run away. I fight. And when someone disrespects me, I discipline them. So do refrain from doing so."

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but Kuroo's arm stopped him. "Ignore him, he hasn't been well." 

"I see." The lie was obvious but Ushijima believed that the behaviour could be tolerated, especially for someone as strong as Oikawa Tooru. It was...intriguing that the man was even sitting in front of him. 

"I think the only ill one here is  _you._ " Oikawa sneered, he lifted himself gracefully off the chair and moved closer to Ushijima. "You find out your friends are probably dead and the first thing you care about is me being an escort.  _Disgusting_. It's because of Royals like you that I'm in this mess in the first place, can't keep your hands of eyes to yourself. Looking around for something to  _fuck._ " At this Semi started to growl, he gripped his sword and bared his teeth at Oikawa, warning him. Oikawa didn't seem to care, instead he scoffed. 

"I would not ever want to fuck you." Ushijima glowered, "I was just curious, you see. To see how low you have fallen. It's pathetic really, to think that I used to respect-"

"Ushijima." Kuroo warned, he had now stood up and was walking in between the two. Oikawa startled at this and he spluttered, ignoring Semi's continuous growling and Ushijima's empowering angry scent. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Oikawa snarled, Kuroo stepped forward and growled at Oikawa, his teeth descending and eyes glowing a lighter shade than before. Oikawa looked down immediately. He knew he couldn't take Kuroo in a fight and would rather take this humiliation than anything else any day. After baring his neck to Kuroo, he sat down and it left both Ushijima and Kuroo standing. 

After a few moments, Kuroo turned around and smiled at Ushijima like nothing happened, only hesitating when he saw Ushijima's grim expression. Kuroo changed his attitude and tilted his head to the side a little to show submission. Ushijima accepted this, he glanced back at Oikawa who had now decided to entertain himself with his own fingers. Semi had calmed down and the sword had been released, his hands only slightly touching it and his scent calming. 

Kuroo sat down, his neck still slightly bent and his expression genuine. Genuine hurt and worry. Genuine loss. 

"We need your help, Wakatoshi. All my friends have been harmed, my own guards and soldiers are after me and both my father and brother have been murdered. Please, understand."

Oikawa looked up at this, to see Kuroo openly beg was new. Different. The Alpha was usually sly and confident. Maybe Ushijima made an honest depiction of himself, that his armies were that powerful. Or maybe Kuroo is truly scared for the people he still has left. Either way Oikawa didn't want to look at the exchange anymore, to see someone as powerful as Kuroo cower into submission because of someone like Aoi, was something Oikawa could never bear. The window seemed much more fascinating. Shiratorizwa had always been the greenest of the Kingdoms. Seijoh had always been the busiest, dirtiest, most fun.

"I will help you, I was planning to ever since Aoi stepped foot in my Kingdom claiming that he hadn't killed his father. _Your_  father. But listen closely, if I feel that you will betray me in any way, I will kill you and your  _friends_ without even blinking. Understood?" 

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less." 

"Good. Now let's discuss how we will take back both Karasuno and Seijoh." 

And with that final comment all tension in the room had disappeared, all were level again, seated in their chairs and all decided that they would help each other. For all the pain that they had been dealt with in their lives, they were finally going to get a piece back. 

 


	10. The Night Beforehand

The plan was simple. Ushijima had two strong armies with trained soldiers, their training started at the age of ten. They could take over the Kingdom with brute force, but Kuroo didn't want that. No, Kuroo didn't want to be feared. Though they were older, Aoi and Kazumi were not fit to be rulers, everyone knew it. They were ruthless and hot headed Alphas who did not care who was killed or harmed for their benefit. They were the opposite of a good royal family. Kuroo had lived with this his whole life and he was not about to make his Kingdom suffer anymore because of what his siblings were like. 

They would be the only planned causalities. 

Kuroo was sitting alone in his room the window slightly open to allow breeze and the curtains hung to the side to allow light in to the red room. He was hunched over himself, sitting on the chair with hands in his head.  _This was it. The time to stand up to them._

A knock on the door brought his head up and he glanced over to see that Oikawa had opened the door already without his answer. "A...Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, his hand was on his hip and he was glancing down at Kuroo. 

Kuroo straightened himself up and tried as best he could to smooth his hair, ignoring Oikawa's judgemental looks. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He smirked, playing his obvious distress off like it was nothing. This made Oikawa roll his eyes slightly.

"And Iwa-chan says I hide my emotions." Oikawa sat down on the bed opposite Kuroo after shutting the door and looked at him. "We were sat down for two hours with one of the worst Alpha's I know to plan the death of your siblings, people you grew up with. Of course you wouldn't be okay."

"Are you forgetting one of them..." Kuroo's voice trailed off, he didn't know how to phrase the sentence. 

"No. I'm not." Oikawa stilled. "But he wasn't my brother. No matter who they are, there is always a love for them. I need to know, well, we all need to know that you aren't going to change your mind and risk all these people's lives for nothing." Oikawa saw Kuroo look down and he rolled his eyes. "And I do kind of care if you were upset or not."

Kuroo smirked, "I'm fine and if I'm being honest I've been waiting for this moment nearly all my life."

At this comment, Oikawa stood up and walked towards the door. "I'd hope that wasn't true, they may be heartless people but I was beginning to believe you had feelings." At this he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

_How was that supposed to help?_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa walked down the hallway and saw Iwaizumi walking towards him. "Oh, Iwa-chan-"

"You like him."

Oikawa flushed and glared at Iwaizumi when he chuckled at the reaction. "N-No."

"Right." The Alpha shook his head and walked towards Oikawa, "be careful though, he's...well, he grew up with Aoi. He's not exactly harmless."

"Aw, Iwa-chan is worried about me?"

Iwaizumi scowled at this and slapped him on the shoulder ignoring Oikawa's complaints. "Oikawa." He warned. 

"Fine, fine. It's not like I want to marry him anyway." At this Iwaizumi shuddered but before Oikawa could ask why, Iwaizumi turned on his heel and began to walk away. 

"I have to go and tell Hanamaki and Matsukawa to stop fucking and get ready to leave." The guards all turned their heads to look at Iwaizumi a he said this and Oikawa turned beet red once more. 

"I-Iwa-chan, so crude!" He squawked. 

 

"It is a shame that Iwaizumi didn't want to act as a general for this battle, his skill would have been deeply appreciated." A deep voice made Oikawa jump slightly and turn his head around. Ushijima was standing there, his usual stoic face and arms crossed the first thing Oikawa saw. 

"What? Iwaizumi is a gardener. What skill?" Oikawa asked, he will admit too harshly. 

At this Ushijima chuckled, "a gardener. Iwaizumi?" Ushijima then stilled when he saw Oikawa stand rigid and his face was expressionless, almost like he was mirroring Ushijima himself.  

"Yes." Oikawa huffed. "What do you mean his skill?" Oikawa took a step forwards and crossed his arms, he was scowling now, confused and he felt almost inferior to the man in from to him.  _Why wasn't he telling Oikawa anything?_

Ushijima paused and stared at Oikawa. "I'm afraid I must leave, the trip will be long and I must prepare." Oikawa narrowed his eyes at this and blinked confusingly when he saw Ushijima turn around and storm away. 

"What-No! Answer me!" Oikawa shouted as Ushijima too left him in the hallway. The shouting made Kuroo then open his door and peak his head through the gap, spotting Oikawa not too far away and running out to chase him. His footsteps echoed on the marble floor and he grabbed Oikawa's arm gently and dragged him closer towards his body. 

"You do realise that he is the King of Shiratorizwa." He whispered, though Oikawa thought that maybe all the guards had heard it anyway. Oikawa shrugged and made Kuroo release his captive arm. 

"I don't care." Oikawa huffed, "he's rude and annoying." He crossed his arms once more and frowned. 

Kuroo smiled, and Oikawa glared at him slightly. "I'm sorry but I think out of the two of you, you are most certainly the rudest." Oikawa hit his arm and Kuroo laughed once more. "Come on, we should get ready to go." Oikawa nodded at this and they made their way to their separate rooms. Kuroo's on the right and Oikawa's on the left, Kuroo's room was bigger than Oikawa's but it was understandable. Kuroo was a royal while Oikawa was a consort. 

"Oh, and Oikawa."

"Yes?" Oikawa turned to face him.

"It is not just me that will be a distraction." Kuroo began. He was talking about the plan they had recently made, the plan Oikawa was against because it meant Kuroo risking his life. And now Kuroo was taking about it like it meant nothing? "We decided that it would be best for you to be with me." Kuroo quickly ran towards his door and shut it and left Oikawa standing there with his arms at his side and face opened with surprise. 

"What?" He exclaimed to himself.

Of course they would want Oikawa to be bait as well. It made perfect sense. And of course they would all run away without saying it properly. Damn them all. He saw one of the guards snicker and he glared at them with all the hate he could muster up. Why was this his life?

One of the guards however was silent, he stood behind all of the other ones surrounding the hallway filled with the royal members along with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He stared at Oikawa with a different look in his eyes and when he heard the comment Kuroo had said, he smiled. 

He had him right where he needed him.

And the Omega wouldn't live to see another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a very short chapter but it is only because I might not be able to write for a bit and wanted to give at least something. I have changed they way I write slightly and i hope that it is better for you all to understand and it makes it more enjoyable to read. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do!  
> I don't know who I want that last guard to be yet, but suggestions would be helpful and also as you can probably tell the story is coming to an end.  
> I hope you have enjoyed it thus far and that you will continue to enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated  
> And thank you for reading!!


	11. Memories of the Past

Oikawa slumped against the wall, his back arched against the harsh rocks and his face hot and sweaty. Even though the plan was for him to be fair as well, he was still stuck in a thick forest area, protected by the Shiratorizwa walls as well. Kuroo was the one who was galloping full speed back to Karasuno with a huge sign on him which most probably stated that he was alone and vulnerable. 

He sighed and sat up more trying to make himself more comfortable but instead he accidentally cut his hand slightly and fell down onto the ground, groaning at the pain. He lifted himself slightly and managed to sit down on the ground, tugging at the trousers he wore so they covered him properly again. 

"Hah, pathetic!" Oikawa quickly raised his head to see a hooded figure glancing down at him from a distance. Oikawa elevated himself as fast as he could and felt around for the weapon he had on himself. A sudden realisation dawned on him when he felt around his pocket, _he had dropped the knife._ "To think that Tetsurou wouldn't come to my aid because he was too busy playing with you."'

"What?" Oikawa asked, mostly to himself. The hooded figure reached for their hood and proceeded to pull it down, revealing themselves to Oikawa. "Haru? Why?"

"A reward, a guarantee of safety. All for the capture of a bratty prince." 

"He was your friend." Oikawa kept his glance towards Haru as he moved his leg around slowly, trying to feel for the knife. "He trusted you. He was going to-"

"He didn't even bother trying to come for my rescue! If I was actually captured I would be tortured till I die!" Oikawa jolted as he felt a rough edge of his knife on the ground, he had found it. he glanced down just to check. "And all because of  _you_." Oikawa looked back up but it was too late, he was already pushed back against the wall and the knife that was in the floor was now hovering around his neck, held by Haru. 

"Haru, please, he was going to come back for you. I don't understand. You don't care for him anyway, why do you care if he came to your rescue?" 

"Leon is dead because of him. Leon is dead because little Tetsurou ended up like his siblings after all and-" Oikawa kneed Haru and pushed him back, quickly swinging his leg around to weaken his leg so that Haru would fall on the ground, dropping the knife. Oikawa scooped it up and held it to Haru's neck, the knife cutting just a little. 

"Leon is dead because of Aoi and Kazumi. Not because of K-Tetsurou." Haru grunted and tried to push the knife away but Oikawa didn't budge. "Realise this and I will let you go. Please, if Tetsu knows you're alive-" Haru threw hushed towards Oikawa and managed to tackle him to the ground the knife now lost somewhere and harm's own sword digging into Oikawa's leg. Oikawa yelped in pain and tried to get it away from him but it only resulted in the sword stabbing him just below the knee, Oikawa screamed in pain. 

Three soldiers ran out of the palace and towards Oikawa, throwing Haru off of him and pulling him towards them. "Kill him." One of the soldiers pointed towards Haru. 

"But he's dressed like us." Another reasoned.

"It doesn't matter kill him."  

Oikawa groaned in pain and one of the soldiers lifted him and stated to carry him away. "Make sure you do it quick." 

 

Kuroo rode his horse towards the fist Karasuno village, ignoring the people who called out to him.  _More people involved, more risk of casualties._ He saw a glint of a flame in the distance and followed over to that area. Only Kazumi was left here. Only one out of two targets to pursue. He carried on through the first trail till he reached a cave opening, he saw three guards feeding the horses and stalked towards them, a hood over his head. 

"She said she wanted them to be feed, good and proper." One of them snickered. "Cares more about horses than us, I swear." The rest laughed at this and Kuroo stilled. That meant Kazumi was here. These were Kazumi's soldiers, people like her, people she trusted because they were close to her. People who chose Omegas for her and people she shared Omegas with. He quickly walked to the guards and as they each looked at him and tried to grab their swords, he had already killed one of them, another grabbed his hood and pulled it down but he kicked the till they fell and threw a knife down at his neck, stepping on it after to make sure that the guy was dead. he glanced around now, the other one had disappeared. 

Kuroo smirked, this would be fun. He grabbed his second to last knife and threw it at a random tree, and once he heard footsteps running away from said knife he followed them. He saw the guard trip on a rock and tumble downwards, hitting his head on a tree and snapping his neck in the process which caused Kuroo to stand still. After waiting a minute to decide whether the man was dead or not, Kuroo turned away and headed towards the cave. As he neared toward sit, he saw Kazumi looking at him. So, he didn't have the element of surprise. "Aha, I'm impressed, little brother. If you weren't such a conniving brat I would have liked for you to have joined our side. They were skilled fighters themselves, but, of course you knew that."

Kuroo didn't speak. 

"Please tell me you're not here to kill me. Your big sister. Alone? I'm insulted."

Kuroo didn't answer. 

Kazumi stepped forward and Kuroo stepped back. "Ah. You are still scared of me?" She asked, still smirking. Kuroo knew he only had one knife so he couldn't use it to throw it at her in case of a miss. So he had to wait for her to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long as she quickly swung her leg around, hitting hm in the stomach and shoving him towards the ground where he hit his head. 

"Still slow, Tetsu." She taunted, she jumped on him but before she could properly land he had kicked up and pushed her away making her stumble back. Yet, she didn't fall. 

He ran at her this time, pushing her into a tree and shoving her head back, tilting his knife towards her neck. She laughed at this and moved her head towards the knife, daring him to kill her. 

Kuroo hesitated. 

"Ah, so you're not here to kill me." She laughed, and pushed him back, jumping up and flipping over Kuroo, but bring him down with her landing, he grunted in pain and she smirked as blood tricked down his forehead. "And I thought this fight-" She gasped loudly, clutching at her stomach, and she saw with her own eyes the glimmer of a knife sticking out of her body. With a loud thud she fell to the ground. Kuroo lifted himself and moved towards her. 

"You were always so predictable with your moves." He said, and he pulled the knife out of her effortlessly.

"Goodbye, Kazumi."

 

Oikawa awoke only a few hours later and his gaze was immediately staring at the white ceiling, he turned around and saw Ushijima staring at him. 

"Wha you doin here?" Oikawa slurred, he waved his hand tiredly about before slamming it down by his side again. 

"I cam here to apologise for my men coming so late. But also to mention how you had managed to stay alive, and I assume hold a heavily skilled solider down for so long, without training. It's...impressive."

Oikawa stilled. Ushijima was right, Oikawa should not have been able to do that, yet he was, and he was alive because of it. 

"Yea." Is all he said. Ushijima took this as a sign to get up and leave and Oikawa watched him go before turning back to the white ceiling. 

The only way he would have been able to do that to Haru would have been muscle memory, but Oikawa doesn't remember ever fighting anyone. He closed his eyes and tried to remember something, anything of his past. Who he was, why he was here. What happened. Just anything. 

But all he could remember was when he was captured, and then the weeks that followed after. 

 

_Pain. Sharp pain. And then people, dead people looking at him, surrounding him. And the King. lifting him up and taking him into a carriage. "What have you done? You have killed all of these people! How could_ _you?"_

_"Blame yourself."_

_Oikawa didn't reply, he sat motionless in the carriage, letting it take him away. He watched the hills disappear, into forests. He watched the villages and the towns disappear. He watched the people disappear. The dead people. That were murdered. And all he could think about was to blame himself. But he didn't know why. He didn't know anything. He couldn't remember. He felt sick, his head was spinning and he felt so, so sick._

_"Your name is Oikawa Tooru." The King tells him. "You will be my daughter's maid of honour."_

_"What? Why? Please, just kill me. Please, I don't understand. Just let me go, please, just let me go."_

_A slap made Oikawa silence himself and the King carried on. "Blame yourself for this, slut. You should have been grateful in the first place."_

_Oikawa threw up in the basket and continued to stay silent, using his energy to stay awake. To try to remember the routes, the routes to his home. Was it his home? He didn't remember. Why didn't he remember? What did he do? Why was he there? Where were his parents?_

_"Who am I?"_

_"You are Oikawa Tooru, slave to me and my family." Oikawa shook his head, he wasn't this before, he couldn't have been. Why was he in the village? Why were they all dead? Why is it his fault? Who was he? Where was he going?_

_Oikawa managed to keep down his vomit this time, and as the King realised that he was memorising the routes, and inched toward him and he asked again one more question._

_"Why'd did you kill them?"_

_"Blame yourself..." And as Oikawa slipped into a state of unconsciousness, the King spoke more softly._

_"Prince Oikawa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long and I really hope you like this chapter.   
> This isn't Oikawa's whole past but some of it.   
> I haven't proof read so...
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED   
> CONSTRCUIVE CRITISISM IS IMPORTANT ALSO
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	12. Pain of Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so late. So much has been happening in my life and I have to admit that this wasn't at the top of my priority list.  
> I also apologise as I have not proof read and how short this chapter is. However it was needed to explain a few things and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, there will be more revelations and action packed shit to happen so please keep reading.  
> Let me know how you feel!!  
> Also MENTION OF RAPE

_Kuroo was six when his father first introduced Oikawa Tooru to him. It was at a large ballroom filled with people dressed and made up for the huge occasion, his siblings were being introduced to other suitors and marriage proposals. Oikawa remained in the corner with his mother, clinging to her helplessly while he searched the room with widened eyes for a distraction. The ballroom was big with lots of different Omegas begging for Alphas attentions but Kuroo kept his glance on Oikawa. His small eyes were narrowed as he examined the pale boy. On his small features. Oikawa was five, only a year younger than Kuroo yet he was smaller. Considering both of his parents height, however, Kuroo guessed that he would be taller later on. Hopefully. Oikawa was standing in front of him but with a few good metres between them and the boy didn't seem to realise that Kuroo was glaring at him from a distance. His mother kept talking about how he would be beautiful and majestic as well but Kuroo didn't care. Kuroo hated him. Hated his stupid brown hair and his stupid smooth skin. He hated his pouted lips and his stupid smile that he showed his mother only sometimes. He despised him._

_But only because he was told he would have to marry him._

 

 

Oikawa awoke suddenly, his body going rigid and his mind coming to a stop. He sat still for about five minutes trying to gather information from his dream that he had done so many times before, but like previous times, nothing was remembered from the night. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms, his breath a little shaky. His limbs began to shake too and before long Oikawa was crying into his hands. He had woken up like this many times and every time he was back to square one, without any new information and without any memories of his past. 

"Why can't I remember?" The door was opened and Ushijima walked inside, as if he had heard the question, Oikawa frantically wiped at his tears and looked up to glare at the intruder who merely glanced back at him. 

"Kazumi is dead." Oikawa's eyes widened and he maundered himself enough to show Ushijima that he had Oikawa's full attention. Ushijima nodded slightly at Oikawa's confused expression and looked down at him. "Kuroo Tetsurou killed her." Oikawa swallowed,  _he had done it._

"So? The Plan is going on?" Oikawa asked, he already knew the answer but he wanted the conversation to continue just a bit longer so he didn't have to worry about his previous thoughts. 

"Yes."

"Wonderful. I will join you in a moment, let me just gather my-" Oikawa stood up shakily, and tried to retrieve his bag. 

"You will not be coming with us." 

"Wait? What?" 

"We have decided that you are not fit enough to come with us."

"We? And here I thought you were the King." Oikawa sat up and crossed his arms heavily and continued to glare at Ushijima. Ushijima sighed at this reaction and stepped forwards slightly to assert dominance once more. 

"I am not a pathetic dictator, Oikawa. And you will stop speaking to me with that tone." However Oikawa's eyes did not lose their fire. "We had hoped you would have...started to become more useful but alas, you did not."

"Useful?"

"Remember things, such as your past." Ushijima's face stayed stoic. 

"And that would be useful?"

"Yes. You will know why when you remember."

"Why don't you just tell me!?" 

Ushijima growled but this only made Oikawa stand up now, even though his stance wasn't as strong as the Alpha's in front of him. "It is not my duty to. Would you trust what comes out of my mouth?"

Oikawa thought over this, he sunk slowly down onto the hospital bed. "No."

"There is your answer." With that statement, Ushijima stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Oikawa was shocked with this burst of anger but decided that he deserved it when he thought back on his attitude. Ushijima deserved to be angry, Oikawa huffed, why did he care?

 

 

_As they grew older, Kuroo was shown by Oikawa how corrupt his kingdom was. However he was also told constantly how much Tooru hated him because of this, this caused arguments and behind closed doors, beatings. Mostly on Oikawa's part. His parents didn't appreciate his rude tone and harsh words to his future husband. He wasn't surprised when Oikawa ran away. In fact, no one was. No one truly cared. Either it was a facade or they were content because he was finally safe from his parents and future. It was only Kuroo who was angry, Kuroo who was left with the consequences. So no one could blame him when he found Oikawa's origins._

_I_ _t wasn't his fault that his father found out also._

 _I_ _t was an accident._

_It was all an accident._

 

The horses neighed and the carriages moved, hundreds of thousands of soldiers marched alone with them. Ushijima sat in the front of his, his back straight and head held high, how a King should look on the way to battle. Something Oikawa could have sworn he had seen before. _No, how could he have?_ He remained hidden at the back, not being able to stop himself at smirking at how easy it was to hide from the guards and lander into the back of one of the armoury boxes. The carriage was silent and this stressed Oikawa out as he had to be more quiet, until at least half way when it was too late for Ushijima to send him back. He hoped Ushijima didn't think this was an act of treason and off his head there and then, it would be an anti climatic ending for sure. 

It was a few hours later, when Oikawa realised that they were very far away from Shiratorizwa now and that the horses and soldiers would need a rest soon, however he stayed up for fresh air a bit longer, hoping that Ushijima would not turn around just yet to see Oikawa hanging out of a box. Oikawa also jumped around as well as Ushijima as he road was bumpy,  _like the hills_ and Oikawa could just see, past Ushijima's broad back, a glimmer of light as he looked for the burn of Karasuno's castle,  _looked for his home._ The subconscious thoughts made Oikawa shake his head, his vision becoming blurry again. 

"You are starting to remember?" Ushijima turned around in his seat to look back at Oikawa who was too confused to be shocked. "Good, sit up at the front. Have a better view." With this command, Ushijima signalled at the guards to halt the carriage so that Oikawa could move forward. The transition from places was comfortable and quick but Oikawa still didn't understand the point of it all. "Try not to think. Relax and let the memories come to you willingly. That is the best way."

 _The best way?_ Oikawa sat back, his head resting on the back of his neck and his eyes closed. The carriage started to move again and he let his body move along with it, trying to keep his mind as blank as possible. 

Bump.  _A slap to his face to make him look at something._ Bump.  _Dead people._ This made him open his eyes, another bump and he looked around at the dusty terrain surrounding them.  _A village. Of people. Dead. Because of him. No, dead because of-_

"Stop!" He yelled. 

 

_His father had seen his plans to get Tooru. It wasn't his fault. His father used this excuse to take over Seijoh. Send Tetsurou there. His father told him that Tooru's memory could not be given to him, it would damage his brain. Tetsurou didn't want to risk it. Didn't want to damage his mind. He didn't want to marry him anyway, at least he got food and water. But Aoi. Aoi was touching him, Aoi was raping him. So Tetsurou protected him, like he had tried with the others. No matter what. He would protect them all now, Tooru was there for that reason. But he couldn't tell him. He made sure Iwaizumi would keep his mouth shut, the old Seijoh general was too good to lose even if he refused the solider title and became a mere gardener. Oikawa needed another protecter._

 

"I remember." Oikawa whispered. "Ushijima. I remember! I remember everything! All those stupid remarks you used to say to me, all those competitions we used to do. All the times Kuroo played pranks on you. All the times that Kuroo-I remember everything, the village, Seijoh, my engagement. Everything."

Ushijima chuckled at Oikawa's blabbering but stopped when Oikawa looked up at him. "Why did the King do this to me? Mama, Papa, everyone's dead? All the kind villagers, May and Sanjah, they are all dead because I was selfish. All of them." Oikawa didn't want to cry in front of Ushijima and so he didn't, but his head was kept down and his eyes cast to the space between his feet. Ushijima noticed his distressed and although he wasn't good at comforting he managed to sit closer to Oikawa and place a hand on his shoulder, awkwardly. 

"No. Kuroo informed me, they are dead only because of his father along with Aoi and Kazumi. You mustn't blame yourself Oikawa." Oikawa didn't seem to listen, however, he instead looked at his hands as if there was blood all over them. Ushijima let him mourn for a while. It was understandable for his pain, of him remembering. Even though he had not expected Oikawa to remember so suddenly or inside a carriage on the way to a battlefield he was pleased that the talented fighter would be on their side and hopefully after all of this was done, he would marry Kuroo and Seijoh would have two fit rulers instead of a messed up monarchy. It was also understandable to blame himself. Though, Ushijima genuinely believed that it was not Oikawa's fault, he also knew why he would. He had two choices and he ran away to live his own life, it was not his fault that he was caught and that the people he loved had to pay for it. It was also not his fault that he was born into suffering anyway, Oikawa was not to blame for this. Ushijima also knew that Oikawa would not care to listen to Ushijima telling him this and so he stayed silent and let Oikawa think through his muddled memories for a while, he sat back and started the carriage again, knowing Oikawa wouldn't have any triggered flashbacks anymore. 

"Is that why I could fight? Why Iwa-chan became a general so easy, he already was before...Why didn't he or Tetsurou tell me? Why didn't any of you tell me?" 

 

_"Why didn't you tell me he was here father?"_

_"It was for both of your protection."_

_"I don't believe you." Kuroo didn't know why his father had not told him. Oikawa seemed unharmed and though the village was killed, along with Oikawa's parents they had the means to calm him. Unless. "Did you touch him when he was unconscious?" Kuroo demanded an answer and he was now standing, pointing accusingly at his father, a hand on his hip and his eyes narrowed. Rude and improper way to speak to a King and a father._

_"Tetsurou, do not speak to me in that tone."_

_"Did you touch him?" Kuroo screamed, his voice vibrating against the walls and his father sighed. He leant back in his chair and crossed a leg over, his hands clasped together and his face frowning._

_"Only once. He was too pretty, too submissive, too quiet at that point. It does not matter if he is not pure anymore anyway, it was his own fault. He will no need to marry you anymore. You have no need to marry that slut."_

_Kuroo sank to the ground. What had he done?_

_Oikawa could never know, Kuroo was_

_The next day when Oikawa woke up, Kuroo was relived that Oikawa did not know what he was or who he was and he was even more relived when he and his brothers were sent away for a few weeks. He wouldn't have to look at his mistake for another long while._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes so 3 members of the Kuroo family have had sex with Oikawa.  
> One unconscious (The dad)  
> One forced him (The brother)  
> One consensually (Kuroo Tetsurou)  
> Oh and Kazumi wanted to fuck him as well.  
> Oh and the youngest sister slapped him and it is implied that she was not nice to him when he was her maid-servant.  
> In fact, it was just the eldest brother and the mother who did shit all to Oikawa. So it would seem.


End file.
